El diario de los dementes Aprendiendo de Rafael
by Louperit
Summary: Que haces cuando haces todo lo posible para salvar a las personas que mas quieres y ellos ni siquiera te aprecian por ello ¿morir es una opción o solo desaparecer? Estas preguntas se hizo Rafael antes de irse para siempre. Leo cree que es su culpa y decide dejar todo atras por una niña que sabe que se siente el terrible secreto que oculto Rafael antes de irse para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aquí va algo nuevo ya que ahora están haciendo demasiadas cosas tristes sobre Leo y nunca de rafa._**

**_Las tortugas ninjas no son mías aunque mi corazón mente alma y cuerpo siempre sera de mi leo U_U _**

**_y no gano dinero con esto solo me entretengo XD_**

**_Bueno y aquí va_**

* * *

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

**_Las malas palabras que se dicen en la familia pueden perdonarse pero nunca podrán olvidarse._**

-¡VETE HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS. NO ME IMPORTA A DONDE VALLAS PUES SOLO ERES UNA MOLESTIA Y NO ESPERES QUE VALLA A BUSCARTE LLORANDO QUE REGRESES! – esas son las palabras alentadoras que recibí de mi hermano mayor hace mucho tiempo cuando un día decidí irme de parranda con Casey después de que casi me mataran una semana atrás. Es un recuerdo fuerte que nunca olvidare, si se que después de eso Leo se arrepintió cuando vio mi mirada cambiar, lo perdone aunque se que esas palabras resonaran en nuestras memorias por la eternidad.

Tiene razón en el fondo lo que dijo sobre mí, soy una molestia con patas viviente que le hace la vida imposible. Pero es de esperarse cuando tu vida es más miserable que la de todos juntos y para peor que yo sufra algo que nunca me creerían. – Te odio Leo y no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar – es cierto me voy a diario con Casey y el no sabe el porque lo hago.

Es de esperarse que yo sufra por cosas que cualquier en mi caso sufriría, ¿no te sentirías mal porque no tienes nada en este mundo, porque no eres un humano ni un animal estúpido que no piensa, porque sabes que nunca podrías salir en paz a la calle, comprar con tranquilidad y formar una familia como una persona normal o ser un simple humano? Pues en lo general nunca pienso en eso pero que es mi realidad y ya es así y punto no hay mas que contar.

Camino hacia la puerta de mi habitación enojado, mi expresión muestra enojo pero mi alma se parte en pedazos, nunca hice lo suficiente para superarlo, salía horas a la superficie, me entrenaba con el saco para no volver en lo mismo, tomaba hasta altas horas de la noche solo para olvidar los problemas que me abarcaban, no creo que haya sido un cobarde porque busque ayuda de todo tipo, fui a la iglesia cuando nadie me veía, buscaba en la computadora de mi hermano, leía en los libros e incluso meditaba buscando una respuesta, muchas cosas me dijeron " esquizofrenia" "pataleta" "mal humor" "efectos del alcohol" "alucinaciones" "sexto sentido" "sensibilidad" "enfermo mental" "índigo" "autista" " solo estas perdido en el pecado y debes buscar a dios pidiendo perdón por tus pecados y pedir no sentirte así ya que tu lo dejaste entrar y que esto afectara tu vida" El último por mucho tiempo rondo por mi cabeza, yo nunca busque nada, nunca dude entre la locura y el miedo.

Pero en el fondo tiene sentido, solo estoy perdido y quiero rendirme, tirar la toalla y acabar con este sufrimiento, miro el bolso que traigo en mi brazo, no tiene mucho, el dinero que he ahorrado toda mi vida que no es mucha, botellas de agua y algunas cervezas, tengo un botiquín de emergencia, una bufanda con un sweater y un cuchillo con un tenedor, no se para que sirve el tenedor pero si tengo que comer no comeré con las manos.

Miro ahora mis sais que me han acompañado siempre y caminando rápidamente me dirijo a la salida de lo que ha sido mi hogar, escucho atrás las voces que tratan de reflexionar sobre lo que ha sido un adiós y mientras aspiro por ultima vez el aroma de mi hogar lo escucho claramente – RAFAEL POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS. PERDONAME EN SERIO QUE TRATARE DE ENTERDERTE – miro con una sonrisa sarcástica a leo que con una mirada triste y suplicante me mira por ultima vez – pensé que no me querías y que en el momento que me fuera no suplicarías que volviera – el ahora con los ojos rojos por tener las ganas de llorar se acerca a mi, yo retrocediendo de forma instintiva lo miro ahora triste.

En ese instante entra Donni y Mike, los dos tristes sin decir una palabra, Mike esta llorando amargamente y Donni esta con un libro y una jeringa – rafa trata de entender – miro a Donni ahora con rabia que se me escapa por los ojos y apretando los puños agacho la mirada. ¿Qué haría mi maestro? Mi maestro de nuevo esta de viaje y no se que hacer sin el pues yo se que me apoyaría y aunque quiera negarlo me gustaría que leo hubiera aprendido mas sobre esto para entenderme.

-Rafa esta todo bien- lo miro con un profundo odio que me abarca desde que supe de mi problema –NO. NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE DONNI- el avanzando un paso hacia leo me mira entre tristeza y lastima – rafa de veras que no hay nada en el dojo y nada quiere atacar a Mike - ahora si que me da una furia extrema – no estoy loco… yo se lo que vi- trato pero no puedo. Llorar ahora si se me es una opción – no me entienden y el quiere acabar con todos tarde o temprano – muestro mi cuello que en una parte esta morada -¿Qué es esto Donni? No puede ser que yo me la halla hecho ahorcándome o dándome chupones mientras me masturbo. REPITO ¿QUÉ ES ESTO DONNI? GENIO SABE LO TODO ESTUPIDO CEREBRITO DIMELO - Donni baja la mirada y ahora leo avanzando me mira triste con lagrimas en los ojos – te creo rafa que si tienes razón – por un momento una iluminación llego a mi mente solo por un momento.

- ¿En serio me crees Leo?- el ahora más cerca que nunca me abraza y yo no soy capaz de corresponder el abrazo – si Rafa te creo – ahora lo alejo bruscamente con mis ojos llorando por montón – ¿dime lo vez? Todos estos años de entrenamiento que tu te haz dispuesto a pasar serán tomados ahora a prueba ¿lo vez leo ves lo que yo he visto hace unos minutos atrás? – el con un nudo en la garganta me mira ahora mas triste que nunca – de veras que trato rafa pero no siento nada. Ninguna presencia nos amenaza pero…- no lo deje terminar cuando lo empuje muy fuerte haciendo que se callera – MENTIROSO NO ME CREES – Mike avanzando donde Donni me mira triste – de veras que solucionaremos esto rafa y seremos la familia que solíamos ser antes – un grito se escucho en mi interior al escuchar a Mike y no puedo evitar soltar un bufido – no sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo esto me pasa y no es porque yo quiera… ¿piensas que me gusta salir porque si, que me gusta quedar borracho hasta las patas para poder evitar mis penas y dolores? Pues no me conocen – me alejo de todo y cuando iba a cruzar para salir leo se para rápidamente – Rafael por favor quédate con nosotros y prometemos ayudarte con esto. Te creemos aunque no podamos estar en el lugar donde estas – lo miro por un segundo pero mi vista se enfoca atrás de Mike donde esta el, un hombre alto de unos dos metros que usa arrapos negros de ropa, tenia un cuchillo en la maño y con la otra estaba apuntando a mi hermano menor Miguel Ángel, tal fue mi desesperación que volví a preguntarle - ¿lo sientes leo? – vi que hizo el esfuerzo.

De verdad que trato de hacerlo y después de unos segundos bajo la cabeza – no Rafa pero puedo ayudarte – solo me hice para atrás y dándome vuelta me aleje – si quieres ayudarme no me sigas ni me busques pues no me encontraras – leo dándose vuelta solo vio a sus dos hermanos y al mirar de nuevo vio que Rafael se estaba alejando se su guarida – si quieres entenderme ve a mi habitación – pensé después – Adiós Leonardo – diciendo esto me perdí en la oscuridad de la noche y lo último que escuche fue : - PERDONAME RAFAEL DE VERDAD PERDÓNAME POR NO ENTENDERTE – yo me detuve pero tuve que continuar y solo me fui en la oscuridad.

-demasiado tarde Leonardo. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Bueno aquí fue una especie de introducción ya que después sera mas del punto de vista de Leo.**

**¿Les gusto? dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno volví . :) **

**¡ Primero feliz año nuevo 2014 ! espero que la hallan pasado bien **

**para ser rápido todo. les digo que las tortugas ninjas no son mías aunque algún día les robare y matare a sus respectivos creadores parea que sean míos y luego venderé los derechos de autor de las tortugas a ustedes XD y eso...**

**disfruten de la función que lo hice con cariño.**

* * *

**Un día Bueno**

**Pov leo **

**Flash back**

Al abrir los ojos pensé que seria un día bueno, un día donde no nos pasaría nada malo ya que vencimos a Shredder y a los dragones purpuras hace años.

Pensé que todo lo que haría este día seria como cualquier otro cuando sale el maestro Splinter de viaje hacia Japón, claro a mi dejándome a cargo, siempre es lo mismo, Mike juega video juegos por horas y Donni esta en el laboratorio aprendiendo de ciencia, en cambio rafa estaría con el saco y después me pediría salir con Casey a tomar hasta la madrugada.

Cuando no lo dejaba ir porque era irresponsable se enojaba al principio, ya llevamos tres semanas sin el maestro Splinter, el dijo que se iría por el mes así que faltaba muy poco para que volviera. En ese entonces rafa trata salir como a de lugar y me reclama cuando no lo dejo ir después de una borrachera, pero entonces he notado su comportamiento, esta muy extraño, la ultima vez que no lo deje ir que fue ayer se enojo mucho y se que me pedirá otra vez ir con Casey.

Ayer fue un acontecimiento extraño, estaba estudiando el nuevo tema que me dio el maestro Splinter y rafa me llamó, supe para que era y me prepare al tiro para decirle todo, baje hacia donde estaba y llegando al dojo le dije – Rafa haz salido casi todos los días desde que Splinter se fue, te pido que no salgas pues me cansa después tener que salir a buscarte en la madrugada – vi la cara de rafa enojarse y un segundo después empezó la pelea - ¿Por qué siempre tu leo? ¿Por qué arruinas todo? No sabes lo que pasa y por eso no me dejas ir – empezó a subir de tono así que decidí parar todo rápidamente – no Rafael pero cansa y no sabes lo que se siente ser yo – el con una cara sarcástica empezó a mirarme mal – No. No sabes lo que es ser yo – sinceramente no estaba de humor pues hace unas horas había tenido que ir a buscarlo. Era increíble, hasta sobre natural ya que cualquiera después de una borrachera dormiría todo el día por dos días pero el va a tomar todos los días y en la tarde sale a tomar otra vez – Rafael eres extraño porque ahora pienso que ni siquiera Casey va acompañarte después de la borrachera como la de anoche – el cambiando su expresión a una mas enojada me mira con ira - ¿y que me importa Casey? Yo puedo ir solo pues no me pasara nada- lo mire con duda no sabia si estaba olvidando algo o el alcohol en su organismo ya le estaba afectando el cerebro - Rafa mírate tienes unas ojeras enormes y quieres seguir saliendo a tomar. No en estas condiciones rafa – el mirando sus manos y después mirándome a mi se frustra mucho mas – lo siento Rafa es por tu bien y no te dejare ir – por un momento en su mirada, en sus ojos note algo que nunca he visto muy frecuentemente, miedo, ¿pero porque miedo? Cambiando rápidamente se fue con su saco a seguir lo que estaba haciendo.

**Fin flash back**

Hoy se que tendremos un problema similar, pero en el fondo no lo dejo no porque sea malo si no porque no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hermano. Al levantarme vi mis ojeras, no se han ido del todo por tantas noches madrugando, tampoco ayuda leer en la noche mi nuevo entrenamiento, discernir espíritus. El maestro Splinter me ha enseñado en este ultimo tiempo todo de los espíritus e incluso hemos ido a lugares embrujados para que aprenda. Así que tendiendo mi cama y ordenando mi pieza dejo los libros espirituales en sus repisas para empezar un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Después de empezar un nuevo entrenamiento vi a todos en forma, todos menos Rafa, uno de estos días le pregunte porque esta así de cansado y el me dijo que no podía dormir, por eso salía, para matar el tiempo, ¿Qué hay mejor que para matar el tiempo tomar toda la noche? Estábamos calentando cuando empecé a dar las instrucciones para comenzar.

-Bien en esta sección empezaremos con Katas suaves, después comenzaremos a subir de nivel hasta la última kata que nos enseño el maestro Splinter, después pelearemos en parejas y finalizaremos con una pelea general sin armas ¿alguna duda? - Todos guardaron silencio, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer pero al mirar a todos note que rafa andaba extraño, trate de hablarle para que se concentrara – rafa quiero que estés a mi lado e el entrenamiento – el ni siquiera me presto atención, seguía mirando el dojo como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez – Rafa… - iba a tomar su hombro cuando veo que su pupila reacciona y al sentir mi tacto en su hombro vi que se estremeció - ¿Qué?…. ¿Leo me dijiste algo? - yo solo le dije que hiciera lo que debía hacer y el resto lo hizo el.

Después de las katas suaves note que rafa seguía sin concentrarse, las anteriores no les salían bien y a cada rato se caía provocando la risa de los menores. – rafa creo que… mejor entrenemos con….- mire a Donni para su ayuda y el pensativo no dijo nada – usemos los arcos nuevos que trajo Abril – esa fue una buena manera de salvar la situación y ver si la concentración de rafa mejoraba.

Al comenzar solo podía pensar en las ultimas semanas donde rafa se ha estado comportando extraño así que dejando unos muñecos en su posición empezamos a lanzarles flechas desde el menor hasta el mayor. Yo estaba mirando cuando veo la flecha de Donni alejarse unos centímetros mas lejos de los puntos vitales de los muñecos – ha… te estoy ganando Donni estoy mas cerca que tu del corazón – Mike unos diez centímetros mas cerca del corazón se burlaba de Donni – eso no es justo Mike tu me desconcentraste – Mike sacándole la lengua a Donni miraron al próximo que seria rafa.

El tomando aire y concentrándose lo mas posible enfoca su vista en el muñeco directo a su cabeza pero mirando mas allá de la cabeza del muñeco ve un ser negro mirando con unos ojos enormes a su hermano menor Mike, el adivinando sus pensamientos tira la flecha no al muñeco sino que paso rozando la cabeza de este llegando a un lugar vacío, lejos de distancia del muñeco – guau rafa nunca le darías en el blanco – Donni mirando feo a Mike trata de animar a rafa – oye no estuvo mal solo tienes que tratar de calcular bien la posición y así le darás a cualquier cosa – pero rafa no haciendo caso va a sacar la flecha incrustada en la pared, mientras la saca mira al otro lado del dojo a esa cosa en una esquina con una daga que saco sobre un mueble, mirándole este con malicia apunta a su hermano menor – seria una pena que muriera trágicamente…. ¿no es cierto rafa? – Diciendo esto se vuelve invisible pero su presencia sigue ahí – el tratando de manejar la situación se acerca a Mike con cara de rabia - ¿Qué dijiste enano? – diciendo esto golpea a Mike en la cara haciendo que este se cayera - ¡RAFAEL BASTA! – Leo acercándose a Mike lo levanta mientras este se soba la nuca – no es nuestra culpa que no te concentres – diciendo esto a rafa mira a Mike con una cara caprichosa – bien Mike si te hice daño ve y cuéntanos cuantos hay en esta sala – rafa poniéndose delante de donde ahora estaba esa cosa negra lo mira cómplice – bien lo intentare pero veo borroso – leo ahora mirando feo a rafa deja a Mike que siga su juego – bien uno…- estaba apuntando a Donni – dos… - ahora apunta a Leo – t… tres?- el enfocando la vista donde rafa por un momento ve un bulto negro atrás suyo – tres rafa…. OH NO SOLO HAY TRES ALGUIEN FALTA O PEOR SI ME GOLPEE FUERTE – Donni con una sonrisa se acerca y le hace cariño en la cabeza –no te contaste a ti – Mike un segundo después suspira – uf… cuatro yo… solo estamos los cuatro – diciendo esto mientras se apuntaba mira feo a rafa – no era para tanto solo me reí por tu mala puntería – ahora rafa mas tranquilo mira a leo – bueno podemos continuar – leo aguantando la frustración decide hacer lo que dice y entrenando ahora en parejas el decide tomar a rafa para evitar que le haga daño a sus hermanos menores - bien Mike y Donni trabajaran juntos y yo con rafa – tomando del brazo a rafa se lo lleva al otro lado de la sala – bien comenzaremos con algo suave – leo trataba de leerle la mirada a rafa pero no lograba nada, años de competencia así que trataría de sacarle las palabras por la fuerza.

-No logras engañarme rafa - leo dando un golpe con el brazo hace que rafa se agache y este aprovechando se acerca mas a su oído – lo tiraste a propósito – rafa sin entender agarra el brazo de leo y le hace una llave, el poniéndose a tras de el se le pone cerca – no entiendo de lo que hablas – leo perdiendo la paciencia saca el brazo y se tira sobre rafa poniendo su brazo sobre su cuello – la flecha. Lo tenias todo para tenerlo listo pero lo tiraste atrás y mas enzima le pegas a Mike y le dices que haga eso… ¿que ocultas rafa? – rafa golpeándolo en la cara se lo saca de encima y dando un salto doble queda a una distancia prudente de leo – nada…. ¿por que te importa? – leo acortando distancia con un salto y una barrida se acerca mas a rafa – solo te pido que me cuentes cual es tu problema porque te comportas muy extraño – leo acercándose a rafa intenta botarlo pero rafa golpeándolo con una patada en el estomago bota a leo.

Sintiendo una mala sensación busca a sus hermanos que estaban peleando alegremente, su cara se tranquilizo pero rápidamente su cara fue remplazada por una de terror – gaaaaaaaaarrr- tirando su sais se incrusto en la pared - ¡LARGATE!- diciendo esto se cayo de rodillas al suelo – ¿Rafael que pasa? – rafa harto de la situación se levanta y camina donde leo enojado - ¿que pasa?... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? … yo te diré que pasa. Lo que pasa es que había un espíritu que intento matar a Mike y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta – todos palidecieron al escuchar eso, no podían creer lo que escuchaban de rafa – rafa pero no vimos nada – Donni mirando donde estaba incrustado el objeto miro a rafa que bajo la mirada – esta aquí y nadie se da cuenta. Hace tiempo que lo esta y todos actúan como si nada pasara – todos se miraron entre si y rafa sin entender los mira extrañado -¿Qué no lo ven? No se hagan los tontos si esta aquí…- mirando por la habitación ahora no lo ve pero siente la presencia de el – pero sigue aquí… leo mírame ¿lo sientes? - leo tratando de concentrarse se sienta en posición de loto y mira a Donni – corre. Ve a mi habitación y saca mis libros de espíritus malignos – Donni asiente y sale corriendo.

**FIN POV LEO**

Mike siguiendo a Donni ve que corre por las escaleras hacia la habitación de leo y después se dirige a su laboratorio, Mike entrando tímidamente ve que desordena todo buscando algo – que buscas Donni – el sacando un libro de una montaña de libros corre en dirección al otro lado del laboratorio y sacando de una caja una jeringa corre a un estante lleno de líquidos de colores con medicamentos – ¿Donni que haces? – el golpeando la jeringa la esconde detrás de su caparazón cerca del arnés que sostiene su Bo – leo saco sus conclusiones – hubo una pausa incomoda mientras se dirigían al dojo – pues yo también – Mike alcanzando a leer esquizofrenia en el libro lo mira asustado – rafa… crees que tenga… - Donni mirando el temor de Mike lo tranquiliza – no lo se pero siempre hay que estar preparado – asintiendo Mike triste entran al dojo.

Leo estaba sentado mientras rafa se movía en el lugar, leo al ver que Donni llega con sus libros los toma, los abre y los deja en el suelo – bien rafa te aremos preguntas para saber que espíritu es y su presencia – Rafa empezó a darle las características físicas y psicológicas de el cuando lo veía pero mientras mas le decía rafa menos salían sobre eses espíritus

– el ambiente rafa – rafa contesta

- tenso siempre tenso –

Donni pregunta – hace cuanto tiempo pasa –

Rafa responde – hace unos meses –

Leo pregunta - ¿como se viste? –

-Con ropa sucia, negra y siempre son arrapos -

Donni pregunta - ¿como esta tu salud… de ca-yente?

Leo pregunta – su color de piel – rafa responde – es negra totalmente negra –

-¿Haz tomado algo como pastillas?- rafa se detiene y lo mira – ¿Qué? – Donni se encoge – no mejor... lo ves muy seguido – rafa se enfurece - ¿Qué haces Donni? ¿Crees que estoy loco? – Donni se aleja – rafa debemos tomar todas las opciones antes de tomar una conclusión – rafa lo mira y lo empuja pues no estoy loco Donni casi cayéndose se le resbala la jeringa y rafa viéndola mira a leo con frustración – y bien… - Leo estaba meditando cuando le habla – rafa no siento nada y no veo nada, en los libros no sale nada y…- rafa lo mira enojado - crees que enloquecí - leo baja la cabeza no rafa no – rafa no lo soporta y viéndolo de nuevo este ser le habla. –_ Te are daño a ti, como solo tu me ves te are daño solo a ti pero después empezare con tus hermanos_ – diciendo esto desaparece y rafa sin soportarlo recuerda unas palabras que se le vinieron a la mente una vez – _desaparece_ – sin perder el tiempo corre a su habitación y saca sus cosas – no estoy loco –

** ¡ ESTA PARTE ES LA DEL PRIMER CAPITULO ASÍ QUE PARA NO ABURRIR CONTINUARE CON LO SIGUIENTE !**

Leo corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos va a la habitación de rafa y viendo sobre su cama un diario lo toma y se dirige a la salida. En ese entonces Mike con lagrimas en los ojos mira por todas partes y corriendo se va al dojo. Donni siguiéndolo con paso triste y cansado se asoma en el marco de la puerta y viéndolo sorprendido ve que Mike buscaba algo - ¿Mike que buscas? - Mike sin detenerse empieza a desordenar todas las armas - ¿ mike que haces ? - Mike ahora escuchándolo con ira en los ojos tira unas Boken que tenia en las manos y tirándose en el suelo se queda de rodillas.

Donni trato de acercarse pero solo recibió un rechazo - ¡ NO! no te acerques... TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA - diciendo esto se paro del suelo y limpiándose las lágrimas sigue buscando - ¡ QUE BUSCAS MIKE! - mike ahora mas enojado lo mira con odio - a esa cosa que dijo rafa... el lo vio y...- Donni sin entender mira a mike que lo mira mas enojado que nunca - lo busco porque es mi hermano y le creo - Donni ahora con mas peso en su alma se pone las manos en la cara - Mike no puedes dejarte llevar por las opiniones de los otros. - Mike enojado se acerca a el quedando frente a frente - exageraste... ¿y que si vio algo? ¿ y que si eso quería matarme? - Donni lo mira ahora enojado - te golpeo mike. pudo a ver hecho algo peor - mike baja la cabeza - si mike tal vez e exagerado... tiene 22 años... y te golpeo por una idea suya que creyó ver.. que haría para el futuro... ¿ como te golpeara para la próxima? o " te salvara otra vez" - eso ultimo haciéndolo entre comillas provoco la cólera del menor, este arrojándose sobre este comenzó a golpearlo mientras lloraba - ¡ YO LO VI ! - Donni sacándoselo de encima se para y ayudandole a pararse lo mira triste - los efectos del golpe pudo provocar que vieras negro... al 98 % de las personas les pasa - Mike saliendo por la puerta queda mirando a Donni - ese es tu problema... necesitas ver todo para creer... no tienes fe - diciendo esto se fue corriendo - ¿ a donde vas Mike ? - mike no se detuvo pero igual le respondió - ayudare a leo -

Corría. Corría sin parar, se eso dependía todo. Siempre tuvo problemas con el pero se solucionaba rápidamente y sobre lo del líder y soluciono hace unos años, pero desde ese entonces note que estaba cambiando, no dormía, se paseaba en la noche y evitaba su habitación.

No lo dejare ir, casi se me fue una vez cuando eramos niños, no dejare que ocurra esta vez, el no se merece esto. Siempre ha sido un cabeza dura, un idiota, un pesado, un insoportable, un molestoso y podría seguir la lista pero no lo haré. Lo quiero, no es una mala persona, como tiene sus defectos tiene sus virtudes... es leal, es protector, defiende sus derechos, siempre perdona , es buen hermano y aunque no lo demuestre siempre estará ahí para apoyarnos. Al llegar a una azotea alta me di cuenta que perdí el rastro pero lo peor que fue en el terminal de trenes, entonces me di cuenta que entonces tiene otra gran cualidad, cuando promete algo... cumple sus promesas.

Dejando que la gravedad actuara sobre mi, solo me deje caer en el frió suelo del pavimento y cayendo de rodillas apreté con todas mis fuerzas esa preciosa joya, ese diario que me daría todos sus secretos.

_Se fue... se fue para siempre. _

Mike llego rápidamente y viendo que leo estaba de rodillas supo entonces que era un hecho, dejándose caer a su lado Mike permaneció en silencio, un buen tiempo se quedaron así sufriendo en silencio.

- Leo rafa se fue... es un hecho - mike mirando a leo que mantenía la mirada baja solo vio que este decía cosas que no entendía.

- Mike...- el nombrado acercándose trata de animarlo - aquí estoy hermano - leo lo mira triste - Rafa se fue... eso y otra cosa me preocupa - Mike no entendió pero al ver de lo que se refería lo miro tenso - ¿ que le diremos a Splinter? -

* * *

**Bien ahora las formalidades.**

**Agradezco**** los comentarios de las chicas**

**Danny Fan TMNT : Bien a leo quise mostrar el lado sombrío que tiene, ademas eso le agregara coherencia ya que como tu dices el se arrepiente cuando dice cosas así y esta historia se basara en su arrepentimiento aunque mucho gire en rafa. No me molestan para nada los comentarios largos de hecho me gustan :) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y de hecho si el tema gira en torno a la locura y lo paranormal donde tu no sabes si rafa esta loco y si es real ( me gusta mantenerlo en suspenso jajajaj) pero bien gracias por todo**

**Conni fghjk : Me encanta tu nombre es tan raro :) bueno perdona pero lo dramático me gusta y realmente los adoro. Bueno gracias por tu comentario, me motiva a seguir escribiendo. espero que te halla gustado, no es tan dramático como el otro pero en fin **

**AikaSakuraTMNT : bien algunos creen que alucina otros que solo es la cerveza, pero otros creen que es paranormal. gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto**

**Bien para los demás que van a leer mis historias o ya lo hacen que esperan para comentar...**

**acepto todo gritos, aplausos, flores, piedras de todo. Si tienen sugerencias y opiniones bien seria que me dijeran **

**nos vemos, hasta el próximo capitulo y Lou fuera**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he tenido problemas para subir pero estoy aquí. **

**Bueno con las formalidades las tortugas ninjas no son mías aunque mi corazón pertenece a leo y algún día comprare su derecho y rematare lo de los demas :) **

**Nota autor: para los que odian a Splinter solo espero que no les moleste demasiado ... **

**aqui va**

* * *

**Un caos **

**Pov Donni**

Una semana. Una maldita semana para regresar a Rafa y ni siquiera aparece. No era nuestra culpa en el fondo, Rafa siempre fue como fue y no es nuestra culpa. Pero un día llegue a pensar que si alguien desaparecía siempre sería Leo, Mike o incluso yo pero nunca sería rafa, siempre contamos con su presencia, sea mala o buena siempre esta ahí.

Lamentablemente leo se estreso, quizá demasiado y no paraba de salir todas las noches a buscarlo, aunque sabíamos que no iba a volver de todas formas, Mike no me habla tan seguido, sigue enojado conmigo y dice que si yo o hubiera hecho eso seguiría con nosotros aunque yo creo que el solo busco una excusa para irse de todas formas.

**Fin Pov Donni**

Leo se estaba alistando para salir a buscarlo, esta vez trataría de llegar a límites más extensos, saldría de New York, trataría de contactar a gente pero primero tenia que buscar de lo más cercano para no tener dudas por si aun estaba en New York.

**En algún punto de la ciudad**

En las tranquilas calles de New York una tormenta se avecina y ya asomándose los rayos y truenos una feliz pareja cena de los mas feliz en un departamento.

Abril y Casey estaban cenando de lo mas tranquilos, habían hecho una cena maravillosa, tenían puré de papas a la francesa, un rico vino de la granja de la abuela de Casey hechos por los bis tátara tátara tátara abuelos de Casey y un helado para acompañar.

-Casey este vino es mejor que los de las tiendas – Abril prueba otro poco del vino que tenia su copa – claro Abril todo lo de mis abuelos o mis antepasados es maravilloso – Abril sonríe pero su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mirada extraña.

Las ventanas de repentes estaban abiertas, Abril extrañada camina hacia las ventanas y cerrándolas se da la vuelta – creo que tendré que cambiar el marco de la ventana – Casey asintiendo solamente ve como la ventana vuelve abrirse pero de una forma muy extraña, el extrañado camina sigilosamente hacia la ventana – ¿Casey? – el asiendo una señal con la mano hace que ella se aleje de la ventana y el acercándose lo mas cerca del vidrio posible no ve nada – solo… solo creí ver algo – de repente un relámpago cruza el cielo iluminando un rostro a unos centímetros de Casey que lo separaba la ventana – ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- sin perder tiempo el rostro enojado con los ojos blancos de ira abre la ventana a la velocidad de la luz para amenazar al guerrero de calles - ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! – Casey abriendo los ojos enormemente se da cuenta que Leonardo lo esta agarrando de la ropa y ahora lo tenia acorralado con la pared - ¡¿DONDE ESTA CASEY JONS?!- Abril abriendo los ojos enormemente mira a leo impactada - ¡RESPONDEME! – sacando su Katana la apunta en el cuello de Casey en signo de amenazada y Casey sudando frio lo mira asustado – leo soy yo Casey el mejor amigo de tu hermano… eres un amigo y eres mi compi – leo guardando la calma escucha los gritos de Abril - ¡LEONARDO HAMATO SUELTA A CASEY AHORA! – leo mas calmado suelta a Casey y el arreglándose la ropa se aleja con abril y tomando su palo de hockey mira a leo, este con cara un tanto avergonzada baja la mirada, guarda su Katana y nuestra las manos en frente – eres mi compi ¿no te haría daño no es así? – Casey con cara de pocos amigos baja el palo – aja –

_Media hora después _

Los tres estaban sentados en los sillones con un café en las manos – y el ultimo rastro de rafa que tengo sobre él es en el terminal de buses… no se donde esta y como tú eres su mejor amigo pensé que te habría dicho algo o que tu sabrías donde buscarlo – Casey apenas escucha eso se para del sillón y se dirige a la pared para apoyar el brazo ahí. Mientras pensaba Casey abril con las manos en la boca se acerca a leo – esto no es tu culpa leo… rafa solo estaba un tanto descolocado de lugar y tu estuviste en un mal momento… de seguro que volverá – leo mira triste a Abril y ella apoyando su mano en su hombro lo mira con esa cara apaciguadora que tiene – no volverá – leo mirando asustado a Casey se para rápidamente y se acerca más a el – no volverá… es así de simple – ahora Casey alejándose de leo se sienta junto a Abril que lo mira sorprendida - ¿ que? – Leo sin creerlo o mejor dicho sin querer creerlo lo mira más impactado – no puede ser – Casey solo asiente triste

-No volverá porque hace unos días cuando estábamos al medio de una borrachera rafa comenzó con sus típicas verdades ocultas…

Flash Back

Rafa estaba tomando su octava cerveza y aun estaba un tanto sobrio, estaba en ese punto cuando están en las puertas de la borrachera pero aun se mantienen vigentes, rafa apoyándose en la pared del edificio mira homosexualmente a Casey que este le devuelve una mira infantil – yo Casey necesito un abogado… hip – Casey con los ojos cansados lo mira extrañado - ¿que compadrito?... hip – rafa mirándolo ahora mas feliz alza las manos al cielo – necesito un abogado para mi testamento – Casey tirando la lata de cerveza mira divertido a rafa – si pero necesitaría uno muy feo para que no se asustara de ti – rafa trató de golpearlo pero estaba tan cansado que el brazo ni se movió de su lugar – lo necesito para que heredes mis preciosas princesas… mis bebes – Casey mirándolo alarmado trata de pararse pero no puede porque su cuerpo pesa mucho – oh por mi… soy tío y cuando paso esto amigo mío que me engañaste con esa cabra… o mejor dicho que tipa tan ciega fue la madre de tus hijas – rafa tratando de golpearlo lo mira enojado - son mis sais mis bebes – Casey asintiendo se posiciona mejor para verlo - ¿ en serio mi compadrito? ¿Me regalarías tus hijas? – Rafa asiente lentamente y Casey agarrando una lata se la lanza pero al ver doble solo se la lanza a tres metros de distancia – muere engendro quiero tus hijas – rafa riéndose por la mala puntería lo mira ahora triste – quiero hacerme un testamento porque… porque se que pronto algo malo me ocurrirá… no se que es pero si se que pronto me iré – Casey cayéndose de guata lo mira como bebe - ¿y a donde iras? – rafa ahora también tirándose de espaldas mira la única estrella que se ve por la contaminación – con esa estrella… ella me guiara por mi camino y ahí encontrare la verdadera felicidad – ahora Casey mirando la estrella frunce el ceño – si pero… tu aquí eres feliz… conmigo… con tus bebes… con tus hermanos – rafa ahora parándose lenta y amorfamente lo mira enojado – no soy feliz aquí… no tengo nada, aquí solo tengo las bebidas para calmar mi pena y solo vivo aquí para sufrir. Si me voy me iré solo y nadie me acompañara… ni leo podrá encontrarme – diciendo esto rafa se desmaya y se queda profundamente dormido, Casey se quedo mirando a rafa y al mirar el horizonte ve una mancha verde correr por las azoteas, Casey parándose lentamente mira su reloj digital que apuntaban a las 3: 56 AM – justo tiempo amigo – diciendo esto se va caminando costosamente mientras leo llega para llevarse a rafa a la guarida.

Fin Flash Back

Leo impactado escucha el pequeño relato, no había tenido tiempo para leer el diario, siempre pensó que era gruñón, enojón pero nunca pensó que su hermano se sentía de esa manera tan deprimente. El alejándose del grupo se cubre la cara con las manos, Abril caminando hacia leo trata de consolarlo – oye… no es tu culpa – el con la rabia acumulada golpea la pared con todas sus fuerzas dejando una grieta en la pared de cemento y granito - ¡ES MI CULPA MALDITA SEA!… ¡YO NO LO VI Y NO PUDE AYUDARLO A TIEMPO! - el dejándose caer en la pared se queda mirando la nada. Sus amigos humanos con toda la pena del mundo se le acercan muy tristes e incluso Abril lloraba por tal acto – el me dijo que si lo veía y no pude… el me necesito todo este tiempo y no pude ayudarlo… lo deje solo y el se fue por eso… es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa- Leo dejándose en el suelo se quedo así por unos minutos y Casey tomándole las manos Abril hace que se pare y esta dejándose llevar miran de pie al pobre mutante.

-Lo arreglare – leo parándose rápidamente camina hacia la ventana, dejando a los humanos un tanto desconcertados - ¿Cómo harás eso si no sabes donde estas? – Leo parándose en seco se da vuelta para mirar a la pareja – yo… iré a buscarlo – abril corriendo hacia leo lo mira impactada – leo no puedes hacer eso… ¿como lo harás para vivir si ni siquiera esta en la ciudad? – Leo pensó - ¿como lo harás con tus hermanos? – con esa pregunta que hizo Casey mato a leo y este ahora mas tranquilo lo mira – el clan del pie ya no nos molesta desde que se fue a Japón y Donni y Mike pueden sobrevivir sin mi por un tiempo… cuando salía un tiempo a mis viajes de dos semanas mis preocupaciones eran Rafael por las borracheras y las peleas pero como tendré que ir a buscarlo eso ya no seria un problema – dándose vuelta escucha un sonido y se da cuenta que es su t- pone y viendo la llamada se dio cuenta que era Donni y contestando temeroso se puso el móvil – Leo ven rápido es urgente… muy urgente – detrás de esa voz preocupada se escuchaban gritos de Mike diciendo – ES NUESTRO FIN - y leo asustado corre a la ventana pero antes de desaparecer en la tormenta mira a Abril – tienes que arreglar tu ventana… de verdad esta mala y por eso fue tan fácil asustarlos – diciendo esto salió disparado hacia la oscuridad de la noche, Abril un tanto enojada mira a Casey – bueno seria nuestra cena – el con una sonrisa se acerca y la besa cariñosamente – claro que no -

**En la guarida**

Leo entro mojado a la guarida y al entrar ve a Mike correr a toda velocidad, este sin entender lo mira confundido, Mike ocultándose atrás de Leo este se tapa la cara - ¿que ocurre Mike? – Mike mostrando hacia un lugar leo agranda los ojos por ver salir lo que menos quería ver salir en el mundo.

Splinter saliendo del dojo seguido de Donni mira a leo con su cara seria – Leonardo no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto –

Leo saliendo de su Shock mira con miedo a Splinter que este con su mirada profunda y desafiante mira a Leonardo – maestro… em… ¿quisiera tomar asiento? – Diciendo esto leo le apunta el sillón pero antes que todos se movieran Splinter habla – no… mejor hablemos en el dojo – diciendo esto se encamina al dojo y los chicos al caminar hacia la puerta Mike le pregunta - ¿Qué crees que nos hará? – Leo con una mirada mas tranquila lo trata de consolar – Mike no nos hará nada – Mike solo asintiendo camina junto con leo hacia el dojo y al entrar vieron que este estaba sentado delante de Donni.

Leo sentándose junto a Donni mira su izquierda que siempre estaba siendo ocupada por el ninja de rojo y sintiendo un vacio en su alma solo trata de olvidar y mira hacia adelante donde estaba Splinter. Este con una mirada fría y calculadora mira entre Donni y leo donde había un lugar vacio – Leonardo… ¿Dónde esta Rafael? - este encogiéndose en cuerpo y alma dice – maestro Rafael no esta – Splinter ahora mirándolo enojado le grita - ¡SI SE QUE NO ESTA ES EVIDENTE LEONARDO!... háblame cuando digas algo que no sea obvio – Leonardo asintiendo no dice nada y bajando la cabeza solo reza por Rafael.

-Miguel ángel que es lo que paso y porque Rafael no esta- Mike mirando a leo por lo que iba a decir no recibe ninguna respuesta física de leo, solo se quedo en silencio mirando hacia abajo. Mike respirando triste lo dice automáticamente:

-Todo comenzó el jueves cuando comenzamos a entrenar. Rafael enloqueció y me golpeo, empezó a decir cosas extrañas y le dijo a leo que veía espíritus pero después se puso a gritar otra vez y dije que le pasa a este tipo, Donni le dijo que estaba loco, leo dijo que no sentía nada y rafa se enojo y dijo que se iría para siempre. Se fue y leo fue a buscarlo y… - Splinter lo hace callar y mira serio a Leonardo que este mantenía la mirada baja y escondida - ¿cuantos meses para que entrenaras y ejercitaras?…. Para que me llegaras con una estupidez con que no lo vez ni lo sientes… esto es una falta de respeto…. Tu hermano menor puede verlo y sentirlo y…- leo lo interrumpe de golpe – pero rafa tiene el don natural y…- maestro Splinter grita - ¡SE QUE TIENE EL DON LEONARDO! – Baja el nivel – también se que eres un incompetente por no poder. Primero controlar a tu hermano y segundo no sentirlo – el maestro iba a continuar cuando siente la voz de Donni – pero maestro tengo algo que decir – el maestro Splinter mira serio a Donatello que le mantenía firme la mirada, una característica que heredo de su hermano mayor Rafael.

-habla- Donni sonríe – bueno maestro tomando en cuenta su comportamiento anterior debo decir que Rafael podría sufrir de un problema psicológico- neuronal que… - Splinter lo interrumpe – DONATELLO- Donni habla mas pausadamente – podría sufrir de esquizofrenia – Splinter agrandando los ojos mira a Leonardo – eso no es posible… Rafael era cuerdo y su espiritualidad alta… podía ver un mal espíritu en esta casa que su hermano mayor, líder y vigente debería saber – leo enojándose mira enojado a Splinter - usted maestro si es tan bueno con todo esto… ¿lo ve? ¿Lo siente acaso? Porque si es así dejare mi cargo de líder y me iré ahora a buscarlo – los demás asustados se quedaron sin decir - ¡¿QUE?! Leo no te puedes ir que será de nosotros…. No hay equipos de dos tortugas ninjas… ¿quien nos liderara?….- el maestro Splinter los hace callar - ¿que me dijiste Leonardo? – el con cara autoritaria miro serio a Leonardo esto correspondiéndole lo mira de la misma manera - ¿lo ve? ¿Lo siente acaso? – Splinter no hubiera hecho caso o simplemente hubiera tomado las medidas disciplinarias correspondidas pero no fue así.

El tomando el control de la situación aspira aire y después de unos segundos de concentración abre los ojos desorientado – no lo entiendo… - leo ahora pudiendo sentirse triunfante no lo hace solo agacha la cabeza y su mirada se le oscurece - no… porque no es un espíritu maestro… ¿no es verdad?- Splinter sin entender se queda en silencio pero después de unos segundos Donni vuelve hablar – mi teoría dice que fue el alcohol el responsable de todo el problema. O podría ser genético debo averiguarlo – Mike suelta un bufido – si de que te servirá si rafa ya se fue – Donni agachando la cabeza no puede ocultar su culpa y leo parándose le hace una reverencia a su maestro – lo siento sensei por serle de esa manera descortés y poco humilde. No debí hacerle eso ni menos cuando es mi sensei y padre. La próxima vez pensare antes de hablar – diciendo esto se encamino hacia la puerta pero al llegar a ella el maestro lo detiene – Leonardo… también lo siento, no debí tratarte así tampoco, estuvo mal mi acción de tratarte así lo siento mucho – Leonardo asiente y caminando sale y se dirige a su habitación.

Dos horas después todos se estaban alistando para dormir y leo después de lavarse los dientes se dirige a su habitación y al ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de rafa pretende cerrarla, al tratar de cerrarla ve a Mike en los pies de la cama de rafa, leo con toda la pena de su corazón se mete a la habitación y después de entrar ve a Mike inmutable que seguía en la misma posición, estuvieron sin dirigirse la palabao por diez minutos y cuando leo se iba a ir Mike le habla – no puedo creer que se fue… yo lo quería tal y como era y… ya no esta- las lagrimas bañaron su tierna cara y el mayor al acercarse a consolarlo este le vuelve hablar – es triste saber que tu hermano esta perdido… no sabemos como y donde esta ¿ estará bien? ¿Cómo durmió ayer? ¿Cómo dormirá hoy? y para peor… no sabemos ni siquiera si esta vivo – leo al escuchar eso s corazón se le partió en dos. ¿Esta vivo o esta muerto?

Leo tomo a su hermano y después de acurrucarlo en la cama de Rafael lo miro triste – mucho puede ser nuestro hermano pero no es un débil y n se dejara vencer tan fácilmente – Mike antes de quedarse dormido lo mira triste – eso espero leo – leo dejando cerrada la puerta sigue su camino hacia su habitación sin darse cuenta que unos enormes ojos en el final del pasillo lo miraban atentamente esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

* * *

**Bueno este es el capitulo de Hoy... ahora a los comentarios que me gustan... **

** Dany Fan TMNT : Siempre la primera... Bueno en este capitulo te confundirás por lo ultimo y solo espero que no sea demasiado. No hay problema sobre eso si yo entiendo tus problemas, tengo muchos hermanos que se matan por ocupar el computador y uno a veces pierde. Tienes mucha razón con ese mensaje, en serio a veces uno se desmotiva por eso pero vale la pena y sigue tu historia porque me gusta mucho.**

**Prics 17: Si es triste que rafa se fuera aunque yo siempre pensé que seria cualquiera menos rafa, me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capitulo que te guste.**

**Coni 3: bueno he de decirte que me simplificaste la vida, si imaginarla es genial y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero que no me mates por Splinter ya que lo hice un poquito malito aunque a este capitulo le agregue algo de humor para destensar la situación y yo también amo las historias tristes y trágicas pero esta historia aparte de eso incluirá amor ( aunque no debería adelantarte pero igual) gracias por comentar y que estes bien.**

**AikaSakura TMNT : Si es un pequeño misterio que sera revelado para el futuro así que tranquila. Lo de Donni lo hice un tanto malito ya que siempre encuentro que en las series es demasiado pasivo y yo queria algo mas de acción. Espero que este capitulo haya superado alguna de tus dudas aunque siguen mas supongo.**

**Bueno en general esto seguirá siendo un misterio entre si esta loco y si tiene ****razón**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que mas personas sigan la historia ya que pronto empezara la verdadera acción. Cariños y besos para todas y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo **

**Lou se despide**


	4. Chapter 4

**He vuelto y lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible.**

**Las tortugas ninjas no son mías aunque algún día espero que si lo sean ( osea nunca Y_Y)**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leen mis historias que les dejo con mucho cariño y que comience la acción.**

* * *

**Querido Diario **

Había pasado una semana desde que Splinter había llegado. Una semana donde los cambios se empezaban a notar, leo salía por la noche para buscar rastros de Rafa y llegaba tarde por la noche, Mike seguía jugando video juegos pero ya no estaba tan animado, extrañaba a que lo golpearan, Donni vivía en su mundo científico pero ya se notaba que algo faltaba, ya no era lo mismo despertarse sin el sonido del saco y ya no se escuchaban los pasos de leo en la madrugada buscando donde estaba su hermano.

Mucho ya había cambiado aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo, sin uno ya no eran el cuarteto, ya no eran las cuatro partes del pastel ni de la hora, ya no eran los puntos cardinales, ya no eran todos por distintos lados. Leo había adoptado una nueva forma de ser, era mas callado, siempre entrenando, se levantaba a las seis para entrenar diez horas seguidas y después meterse a su habitación a leer, después de estudiar hasta las ocho salía a buscar a rafa hasta las dos AM.

Según leo nadie notaba que salía a buscarlo aunque en realidad era lo mas notable del asunto, todos los demás también trataban de buscar respuestas, Mike seguía buscando a ese "Monstruo" que Donni seguía negando, a veces Mike despertaba asustado en la noche y salía corriendo a la habitación de Leo y hoy no era la excepción.

**2:00 AM habitación de Leonardo**

Ya era la segunda semana desde que rafa se había ido y como leo salía a buscarlo porque se sentía culpable llego cansado a su habitación. Se estaba sacando sus fundas cuando observa en un rincón su escritorio, en el había un cuaderno maltratado con una funda de cuero café, leo acercándose a ella empezó a observarla detalladamente cuando rápidamente escucha un ruido correr a su habitación.

Leo al darse vuelta mira que Mike se había metido en su cama y que estaba llorando como cada noche – Mike – leo acercándose a su cama saca su cobertor y mira a un Mike con lagrimas en los ojos que estaba acurrucado debajo del cobertor – lo siento leo pero… pero – las lagrimas no lo dejaron seguir cuando empezó a llorar en silencio. Leo sentándose en la cabecera saca a su hermano menor y lo abraza protectoramente – no te preocupes Mike nada te sucederá – Mike ocultándose en sus brazos solloza levemente - si pero esta vez fue peor – leo mirándolo ahora con una cara cansada lo observa triste – dime que soñaste Mike esta vez – Mike soltándose de su agarre recoge los pies y poniendo sus brazos en sus pies oculta la cabeza – soñé que estaba oscuro… que alguien quería matarme y cuando iba a lograrlo llegaba rafa, el se interpuso en su camino con sus sais y logrando que se alejara lo mira con odio y dice " no lograras acabar con nosotros" – Mike ahora llorando – y el monstruo dice " ya lo hice" rafa saco un arma y salió corriendo antes de irse me miro triste y me dijo… y me dijo - el ahora llorando a chorros no puede evitarlo y leo para consolarlo lo abraza fuertemente - ¿ y que te dijo Mike? – el mirándolo ahora agacha la mirada –"lo siento por no poder protegerte pero nadie me protegió a mi de el y ahora debo irme"… rafa salió corriendo y me dejo solo con el monstruo, me golpeo, me azoto y dijo que rafa era un cobarde por dejarme solo… por dejarme a morir – diciendo esto Mike rompió en un llanto tremendo y leo sin saber que hacer le soba el caparazón – leo… rafa no es un cobarde… ¿ no es así? – leo ahora con un nudo en la garganta lo mira con una profunda tristeza – no Mike rafa puede ser de todo… un tonto, un malhumorado, un borracho… un… un…- Mike parando de llorar lo mira ahora mas feliz – un cabeza hueca – leo con una sonrisa – un cabeza hueca – le soba la cabeza a Mike – todo eso pero jamás y digo "JAMAS" será un cobarde – diciendo esto leo sale de su cama para dirigirse a su escritorio y al darse vuelta Mike lo mira ahora somnoliento – leo… ¿puedo dormir aquí? – Leo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa asiente levemente – claro que si Mike solo no me esperes despierto pues me acostare tarde – Mike asintiendo se mete en la cama para dormir y leo sentándose en el asiento del escritorio prende la luz del escritorio y abre el diario.

-Si supieras Rafael que Mike ahora todos los días duerme conmigo desde que te fuiste – diciendo eso leo lee en la primera página otra vez ya que no quiere perderse ningún detalle del diario.

_-Querido Diario: _

_-Te escribo por primera vez, es miércoles 17 de Julio del año 2019 y te escribiré lo que siento ya que eres el único que me entiende en este mundo. Solo te diré esto a ti porque confío en ti. Presiento que te escribiré muy seguido, así que solo espero que tú me ayudes con este problema que tengo, me podre desahogar contigo y lo mejor será que nunca se lo dirás a nadie Diario ya que en el fondo ya no se ni en quien confiar. _

Leo ahora sintiendo miserable esconde sus manos en su rostro y empieza a gemir de dolor – perdóname hermano por no poder ayudarte, por no poder quererte como querías, por no estar mas atento a tus necesidades… por no poder estar ahí para apoyarte – diciendo esto da vuelta la pagina para comenzar con los pequeños relatos que ponía Rafael para mejorar su día a día.

_20 de Septiembre del 2019_

_-Hoy desperté como de costumbre con las ojeras marcadas. Dormí como de costumbre 4 horas y las ojeras ya son parte de mi vida, camine hacia la puerta ya que eran las seis de la mañana y me quede mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, en ese momento me vi a mi mismo y note que algo ahora en mi había cambiado. Dolor, esa era la palabra correcta, dolor por mi, por mis hermanos, por todo, como deseo con toda mi miserable y poca valiosa vida que siguiera siendo un niño de cinco años, yo en esa edad era feliz, no tenía problemas y todos éramos en ese momento "iguales"_

_**Flash Back **_

_(05 de Agosto de 2002)_

_Ese día fue era normal, "aburrido" en esa época pero ahora lo atesoro con mi vida. _

_-Vamos leo ayúdame por favor – rafa estaba tratando de convencer a leo para que lo ayudara a convencer a su padre que los dejara ver una película mientras comían algo delicioso ya que era una ocasión normal para divertirse. – Rafa ya te he dicho que a nuestro padre no le gusta que veamos películas hasta tarde – rafa corriendo a arrodillarse lo mira con cara de cachorrito que le quedaba muy tierna, leo tratando de resistirse desvía la mirada hacia otro lado pero después de mucho rato mira donde rafa que seguía con la misma cara y leo poniendo una sonrisa se da por vencido – ok… te ayudare – rafa ahora saltando de felicidad corre alrededor de leo – pero…- rafa para bruscamente y lo mira ahora extrañado – pero si logras convencer a los demás – rafa soltando los hombros lo mira contento – no te preocupes Mike ya esta e eso – leo alzado una ceja se imagina la escena de Mike poniendo cara de cachorrito con Donni, una que fue eliminada al verlos entrar a su habitación._

_-leo tengo una idea para convencer al maestro – el sacando una hoja y unos crayones se sienta en el piso para idear su estrategia – bien Mike se encargara hacer el aseo del dojo - donni mira ahora a leo – tu leo te encargaras de la loza – el mirando a rafa – yo me encargare de las habitaciones y tu rafa… tu harás el baño – rafa enojándose por darle el trabajo mas difícil lo mira enojado – ¿ pero por que yo? ¿Haz visto el baño? Es una cochinada por culpa de Mike – Mike diciendo oye mira rafa enojado mientras este formulaba una mejor idea – tengo una mejor idea, mejor pongamos nuestras mas tiernas caritas y convenzámoslo con un rico postre que solo yo se hacer – Mike parándose acompañado de leo y donni miran impactados a rafa – ¿hablas de tu súper postre con receta ultra secreta?- rafa asintiendo levemente mira cómplice a los chicos que estos lo miraban con una sonrisa en la boca – mm… ya se me hace agua a la boca – diciendo esto Mike sale corriendo de la habitación dejándolos a todos atrás - ¿Qué esperan? La película comenzara pronto- todos corriendo con Mike adelante se dirigen a la habitación de Splinter._

_**Fin del flash back **_

_Pero todo eso cambio al cumplir 7 años, yo era tan unido a leo y un día decidió dejarme de lado por completo._

_**Flash Back **_

_25 de Junio del año 2004_

_Rafa había terminado sus deberes, a todos le dieron listas con deberes pero a rafa le dieron las mas difíciles por una cuestión de suerte, el ansiando terminar de sacar la basura para jugar con leo termina feliz – ahora podre jugar con leo a seguir al líder – diciendo esto mientras corría a buscar a leo se lo encuentra entrenando solo en el dojo - leo oye ya termine de hacer mis deberes… ¿quieres jugar a sigue el líder? – leo haciendo una kata que para su edad era difícil lo ignora – no rafa – el extrañado se acerca a leo – pero es tu juego favorito y tu dijiste que después de nuestros deberes jugaríamos el resto del día y son las 7 y nos acostamos a las 9 – leo parando de hacer las katas lo mira ahora con seriedad – rafa estuve viendo al maestro y decidí convertirme en un gran ninja como el – rafa ahora cruzándose de brazos lo mira también serio – ¿ no puedes ser un gran ninja mañana? – leo ahora moviendo la cabeza negativamente lo mira comprensivo – se que quieres jugar conmigo pero debo entrenar y tal vez unos de estos días te enseñe lo que he aprendido – leo poniendo su mano en su hombro trata de convencer a rafa pero este ahora enojándose le saca la mano bruscamente - ¡NO! No quiero saber nada de tus estupideces – leo cruzándose de brazos lo mira enojado – rafa tu vocabulario – el nombrado lo mira intimidante - ¿y que harás, enseñarme tus cosas aburridas? – leo perdiendo la paciencia lo mira enojándose más que antes – no pero debes controlar tu carácter – rafa con lagrimas de frustración en los ojos lo mira ahora frustrado - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Leo lo mira ahora un tanto serio – deja de ser tan sensible – rafa con cara de asombro se le escapan mas lágrimas - ¡NO SOY SENSIBLE! – Leo tratando que dejara de llorar lo mira compasivo – no digo que sea malo pero no es bueno que llores con facilidad – rafa secándose las lagrimas lo mira enojado -¿que un ninja no puede llorar? – Leo ahora inmutable lo mira con cara de nada – no, eso muestra debilidad – diciendo esto se da la vuelta para seguir con su kata – jugare contigo mañana – rafa saliendo por la puerta lentamente lo mira de reojo – no leo hoy será el ultimo de la semana-_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

_Para mi eso era una eternidad pero después de eso leo ya no me buscaba para jugar, solo entrenaba y yo lo ignoraba haciéndole la ley del hielo. Con el tiempo nuestra relación se distancio y desde ese entonces deje de intentar acercarme a el._

Leo cerrando el diario lo mira triste – no sabia que eso te había afectado tanto… no debí decirte que eras sensible – diciendo esto se acerco a la cama donde dormía profundamente Mike y el acostándose a su lado. _Con el tiempo solo entrenaba y dejo de ser el niño sensible, comprensivo y bueno que era y todo por mi culpa. _Diciendo esto se quedo profundamente dormido_._

El al abrir los ojos estaba en ese momento crucial, ese momento que cambio todo

_-_-¡VETE HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS. NO ME IMPORTA A DONDE VALLAS PUES SOLO ERES UNA MOLESTIA Y NO ESPERES QUE VALLA A BUSCARTE LLORANDO QUE REGRESES! – leo mirando con rabia a rafa se da la vuelta sin notar que lo observaban.

-No puede ser – leo estaba mirando uno de los recuerdos mas amargos de su vida donde ahora se arrepentía profundamente - ¿Qué haz hecho? – leo mirando ahora impactado a otro leo pero ahora mayor se queda atónito – pero esto es imposible es… es – el mayor ahora enfurecido se acerca intimidante - ¿Qué acaso es imposible que este yo aquí? ¿Que rafa se haya ido para siempre por tu culpa? – El menor bajando la cabeza lo niega – no… no es eso – ahora mirándolo serio – que me eches la culpa – el mayor sin entender esta apunto de gritarle al menor cuando este vuelve a tomar la palabra – es imposible porque se fue por tu culpa… ¿no es así? – El mayor sin creer lo que dice corre detrás de rafa pequeño que tenia 14 años – nunca lo encontraras si sigues buscando en el mismo lugar – diciendo esto el menor desapareció.

Rafa va caminaba por las alcantarillas con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡NO! No puedo llorar – diciendo esto sigue su camino – si puedes, solo que no quieres – rafa de un salto saca sus sais cuando ve a un leo mucho mayor apoyado en la pared - ¿pero leo que te paso que creciste? Y…. y – leo con una sonrisa se le acerca hasta quedar frente a frente - ¿y que? – ahora rafa con una sonrisa – que estas tan feo – leo con una sonrisa le nueve el hombro con su mano – tu no estas mucho mejor en el futuro créeme – rafa cruzándose de brazos mueve la cabeza negativamente – casi… pero se que si soy mas apuesto que tu en el futuro – leo ahora riéndose con ganas lo mira después de un rato triste – lo siento mucho… perdóname todo lo que te he hecho – rafa ahora con asombro y unos ojos que casi se les salen de sus cuencas se aleja rápidamente de leo – imposible leo… no creo lo que acabas de decir – leo ahora mucho mas triste se acerca y acorta la distancia con un abrazo – créeme hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo – después de un tiempo en silencio rafa toma la palabra – ¿ y por que esperaste tanto para eso? – Ahora rafa se aleja un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿por que no me lo dijiste cuando podías hacerlo? – Leo ahora con lagrimas que amenazaban salirse lo mira mas triste que nunca – porque nunca aproveche la oportunidad – rafa ahora no tan asombrado le acaricia la cara – ¿estas llorando? – leo ahora con lagrimas bañando sus mejillas asiente – si rafa y no me avergüenzo – rafa soltándole se aleja – no es eso… solo que nunca pensé que llorarías por mi – leo acercándose a rafa le toma el hombro que es mas bajo que él – no sabes lo que te quiero y cuanto te necesito – rafa soltándose de su agarre se da vuelta lentamente – ¿y porque esperaste que me fuera? … ¿por que si me quieres tanto no viniste a buscarme?... ¿por que nunca estuviste ahí para ayudarme cuando mas te lo pedía? – leo abrazándolo bruscamente lo acerca lo mas posible hacia el – no lo sabia… perdóname por favor Rafael – de pronto siente que rafa se le va de las manos y que poco a poco se va deshaciendo – no viniste por mi igual y eso lo demuestra porque yo no estoy aquí – mientras mas pasaba el rato mas leo sentía que rafa no estaba y apretándolo lo mas posible llora con desesperación – lo siento Rafael – rafa sonríe y suelta una pequeña risa – eso me gusta de ti leo… siempre conociste ese lado que nadie podía ver en mi… mi sensibilidad – leo después de un rato siguió sintiendo que rafa se le iba solo que ahora si se le estaba hiendo en serio – leo… leo – leo no quiere responder – leo… leo –

-Leo… leito… leicito- leo ahora soltando un bufido sigue con los ojos cerrados - ¿Qué pasa? – se escucha una pequeña voz – puedes soltar mi brazo que ya esta rojo – leo abriendo los ojos de repente se encuentra con Mike ultramegahiper apretado y con un brazo que rozaba fuertemente con el de leo y ya estaba muy rojo – lo siento Mike – Mike soltándose de su agarre lo mira tranquilo – descuida fue un accidente buenas noches – Mike se acomoda y duerme pero lo mas alejado de leo posible – buenas noches Mike – leo ahora mira en su velador una foto familiar completa – buenas noches rafa -

* * *

**Bien ahora si **

**Esta bien con todo para los fan de leo, no tengo ningún problema con el porque yo también lo amo solo que encuentro que siempre muestran el lado bueno de leo y por lo general no me gusta la perfeccion y muestro algunos detalles que en otras historias no le ponen, en caso de rafa en esta historia se pone demasiado sensible.**

**Bien mis agradecimientos a las chicas que escriben :**

**dany fan TMNT: Bueno con respecto de la lectura Me pasa lo mismo. Sobre leo si es extraño que enfrente las cosas solo que me pongo en su lugar y me daria rabia que me retaran de esa manera y como leo no es ningún niño porque tiene 22 años no se deja llevar, si es un lado bien extraño ya que la desesperación puede llevar a lugares desconocidos a las personas. Si y me gusto mucho tu capitulo nuevo, espero que te guste este capitulo ya que me costo hacerle algunas cosas... muchos besitos y cariñitos para ti de tu amiga Lou.**

**coni3 : si aunque no lo creas pues he leido demasiadas historias para agarrarle rabia. Bueno sobre rafa, el se meterá en lugares inesperados y se encontrara mucha gente con su misma condición, pero eso sera mas adelante ya que le agregare muchas cosas mas y no te preocupes ya que el aparecerá para adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que estes bien haya, muchos besitos, abracitos y cariñitos de parte de Lou.**

**Bien para los demás ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo. Sugerencias, comentarios y /o fallas se aceptan aquí. Espero que les valla bien en este mundo maravilloso de fanficiton.**

**¡BENDITO SEA EL CREADOR DE ESTA PAGINA!**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews y adios de parte de Lou**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oki aqui estoy jejeje Hola**_

_**Bueno por lo que veo nadie sube, todos se fueron de vacaciones a otros lugares y yo sigo aqui asi que me dije sube pronto o moriras de aburrimiento, no se si a los demás les pase lo mismo pero no me molesta que salgan de vacaciones ya que en febrero yo tambien lo hare. :)**_

_**Nota de Autor : Comienza hablando rafael aqui y termina pasando la realidad despues y que no se aburran mas.**_

_**3..2..1 y acción.**_

* * *

_**Mis peores temores y un secreto**_

_Como olvidar esos cambios, Donni creció olvidándose del mundo, entro en un lugar donde nadie más podía entrar y era en la ciencia, todos intentamos entrar en ese mundo pero este se cerro por completo ahuyentando toda posibilidad de entrar en ese mundo privado, si tu querías aprender te bombardeaba con información que recién el estaba manejándose y para parecer listo enseñaba esas cosas para que uno terminara diciendo basta, Donni con orgullo en sus ojos se decía en el interior lo he logrado. _

_Mike por otro lado siempre fue una persona básica en todo, solo quiere diversión y vivir de lo más relajado, ahora que ha crecido se ha dado cuenta del mundo que esta, no podemos vivir en este mundo. Somos como bacterias viviendo en un lugar que no nos acepta por ser bacterias y solo quieren eliminarnos del sistema, todos hemos mantenido su infancia en pie, hemos mantenido la ilusión que algún día nos aceptaran y seremos felices, tratamos que siga siendo feliz, no fracasado en otro ámbito._

_¿Fracasado? ¿Por que fracasado? Bueno es sencillo, Donni es un cerebrito, seria una joya prodigiosa y codiciada por la sociedad .El sabe que tiene potencial pero no los recursos y que jamás podrá desarrollarse en un mundo científico laboral como tanto desea, yo se que sueña ser humano para hacer lo que ama. Leo en otro caso es un buen metodista y ama las artes marciales, un día cuando éramos pequeños le pregunte que quería ser cuando fuera grande y el me contesto muy feliz me dice "quiero hacer mi propio clan y enseñarle a todo el mundo sobre el Ninjutsu "lo quede mirando extrañado "seré un sensei y creare mi clan que haga el bien". Un muy humilde deseo suyo, crear una escuela pero al crecer solo pudo desarrollarse el mismo, no duda en ayudar a los demás en el Ninjutsu y nunca podrá ser un sensei porque nunca podrá enseñarle a nadie mas._

_En mi caso era diferente, siempre me gustaron las peleas de acción, las motocicletas y la adrenalina, cuando era pequeño soñaba ser corredor de autos o ser una estrella de las luchas libres, con mi fuerza lograría ganarles y cuando crecí un poco más descubrí las luchas de artes marciales libres, como practicaba Ninjutsu se me resulto genial pero descubrí que tenia todo para ser un luchador, todo menos lo mas importante " humanidad" eso me quito muchos sueños, después pensé ¿ que seré entonces? Donni se conforma con ayudarnos a nosotros con su ciencia, Leo se conforma con satisfacer a Splinter y Mike con solo pasar bien la vida, no tengo nada más y eso me molesta._

_30 de Septiembre del 2012_

_Hoy fue un día terrible diario, solo escribo cuando estoy triste y nunca cuando estoy feliz, lamento eso de verdad, pero lo he aceptado._

_Mi relación con leo se ha vuelto tormentosa, acepte por completo que ya entrenaras para dejarme de lado, ¿acaso esta mal querer solo tu compañía? ¿O solo estoy pidiendo demasiado? ¿Esta mal desear esto… soy egoísta contigo? No pido que hagas nada, solo que estés a mi lado, no es necesario que me hables, no es necesario que me mires, solo que estés a mi lado._

_Se que ha tratado de acercarse a mi, se que se ha parado detrás de la puerta para que le habrá y que hablemos como antes, pero ya no. Perdió su oportunidad y la puerta se cerro, no fue mi culpa que se cerrara solo que después de unos años sin el, acostumbrándome a estar solo y que llegue de la nada hablándome ya no es lo mismo, no lo ignoro porque quiero es porque es una obligación hacerlo, desde los ocho que cambie y no es mi culpa que haya sido así, nadie se dio cuenta y punto, nadie se hizo el tiempo de ir a buscarme y reclamarme. Ahora solo alegan que estoy siempre afuera o adentro, que estoy siempre solo, pero ya no me importa, no me importa que la oscuridad me halla sometido por completo y que no me importe la situación, me molesta que el único momento de claridad haya sido arrebatado de mi y que los únicos momentos que disfruto de una vida normal se haya ido por el caño._

_**Flash Back **_

_El maestro Splinter al fin lo hizo oficial, lo escogió a el. Era natural o por lo menos normal, se esfuerza mas, es su favorito y siempre esta atento de que sea el mejor, no me molesta que sea el líder en el ámbito que este mejor preparado en el arte marcial pero todo eso del liderazgo solo significa una cosa._

_-Maestro Splinter yo debería hacerlo – el maestro Splinter me dio una mirada fría, sabia el porque de esa mirada, me decía muchas cosas con ella y solo decidí ignorarlo. Por otro lado leo solo pensó que yo quería ser el líder por cuestión de ser el mejor o porque podría presumir y escoger a mi gusto y bajando la cabeza trato de evadirme – yo rafa lo entiendo y – el maestro Splinter nos hizo terminar la conversación – ya tome mi decisión Rafael. Pueden retirarse, el entrenamiento termino – todos me miraron al salir y leo tratando de solucionar la situación corrió detrás de mi – sin rencores rafa – solo lo difumigue con la mirada - por favor rafa se que querías ser el líder y – no lo deje terminar cuando lo mire enojado - ¿Quién dijo que quería ser el líder leo? – el mirándome extrañado se volvió hacia mi – entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres que sea el líder? – tal vez debí decirle en ese momento que era porque sabia lo que sucedería, me dejaría ahora totalmente de lado, si entrenaba mucho ahora lo haría el doble o el triple, si antes me hablaba un poco ahora seria nada. Tenía miedo que me dejara completamente solo, que no pudiera salir adelante con toda las cargas que ya tenia, solo lo mire un rato sin contestar y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en cambio leo no le gusta dejar a medias las cosas y decidió seguirme, mala opción._

_Al entrar cerré la puerta de un portazo y me tumbe en la cama en ese entonces entro leo – rafa por favor no quiero que sea así – me levante un poco para mirarlo y lo vi a unos metros de mi cama – no quiero estés aquí – diciendo esto me levante y empecé a empujarlo hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada – rafa por favor no me alejes de ti… déjame entrar – algo de mi sonó otra vez, algo de mi hizo crack y yo solo deje de empujar, dejando a leo que me mirara - ¿ alejarte de mi? ¿Estas seguro que escogiste las palabras exactas? – lo mire con ira, con frustración… yo no lo saque nunca, nunca le pedí que me dejara de lado, que se alejara de mi, que nos volviéramos unos completos extraños en la misma casa, nunca le pedí eso he incluso solo le pedí que se quedara conmigo, que estuviera solo para hablar unos minutos, ¿o eso le quita mucho tiempo? ¿Unos 15 minutos del día le quita mucho tiempo? _

_Lo mire feo y lo golpe. No era mi intención dejarlo en el suelo con una cara de no entender – ¿dejarte entrar? ¿Quien te alejo de mí? – el con una cara de no comprender me miro extrañado – vamos hace memoria leo… ¿quien te hecho realmente? – el se quedo meditando las palabras – no tengo ningún problema contigo rafa ¿por que me detestas? – Lo mire sarcástico y ahora apoyándome en la pared lo mire divertido - ¿Detestarte? ¿Leo que cosas piensas de mí? solo que sea invisible todo el tiempo para ti y que solo me llames cuando me necesitas y no le moleste a alguien eso seria anormal – leo ahora entendiendo se para lentamente y me mira triste – rafa nadie te mando a encerrarte aquí solo y me hechas la culpa – lo medite un rato… de verdad ¿era verdad lo que decía? ¿Era solo mi culpa? Deje de insistir después de meses y mas enzima sufro por mi soledad – no lo entiendes leo… no sabes nada y yo si quiero estar con ustedes – diciendo lo empuje sacándolo de mi habitación y rápidamente cerrando la puerta le puse pestillo y me deje caer._

_No podía decirle, no todo lo que ha sucedido con mi vida y con lo que he tenido que lidiar, no lo entenderían y más enzima me hago mas preguntas ¿Dios por que me haz hecho esto? ¿Acaso no te basto que ya no fuera ni un humano o un animal? ¿Que tengo que hacer para no sufrir? Un día más paso así y lo que pensé del liderazgo… si se cumplió después de todo._

_**Fin del flash Back**_

_Diario estos últimos meses son horribles, el 2013 en general fue el peor año o ha sido el peor año, pero en el fondo el maestro Splinter me ha dado mas libertad, como ahora estoy mayor y tengo 16 años estoy mas capacitado para salir. Ocho años han pasado y he tratado, de verdad que he tratado salir a delante pero no puedo._

_**Flash Back**_

_-Padre no puedo hacerlo – rafa estaba adentro de un circulo con una estrella adentro hecho de sal, estaba la habitación oscura llenas de velas y cuando gritaba nadie lo escuchaba al estar tan lejos de su casa. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Splinter estaba afuera del circulo – solo lo lograras si no estas asustado. Concéntrate Rafael – rafa llorando vuelve a sentarse a meditar y pronunciando unas extrañas palabras empieza a elevar un espejo. Este mirando el espejo ve una figura negra demoniaca tratando de salir del espejo – te matare Rafael. A ti y a tus hermanos – el llorando dejando de elevar el espejo hace que se rompa y llorando en silencio con sus manos hace que se apaguen las velas de la habitación, el maestro acercándose a el lo abraza apenado – hijo mío tu don es muy difícil de manipular, si tu no aprendes a utilizarlo te pasara lo que le pasan a los demás – el llorando ahora mas triste lo mira apenado – ¿y que es padre? – Soltándose de su agarre lo mira con miedo y el padre solo lo mira apenado – desaparecerás – temiendo por su vida cierra los ojos deseando que todo terminara. _

_**Fin del flash Back**_

_**26 de Mayo del 2014**_

_Desperté sintiéndome mal, los espejos no me gustan pero el maestro Splinter insiste que debo tener uno y que debo mirarme por lo menos unos minutos al día para reflexionar. Si diario Splinter sabe de mi condición, sabe que puedo ver seres espirituales, pero lamentablemente nunca he visto uno que sea bueno, todos son malignos._

_Mientras caminaba a la cocina veo a Mike correr a la cocina ya que le tocaba hacer el desayuno a leo con una sonrisa veo a Mike correr casi entrando a la cocina pero al moverse un poco veo un hombre negro con cadenas apuntándole con una flecha, este disparando a Mike trata de darle pero Mike metiéndose a la cocina lo esquiva, yo en cambio tuve que correrme para evitar rozarla, veo que la flecha se incrusta en la pared y yo sacándola veo que dejo un hoyo, pasando Donni por mi lado me mira extrañado – ¿que esperas rafa? – yo mirando mi mano no veo nada y al ver el lugar donde la flecha cayo veo que no hay nada – solo… nada – dirigiéndome a la cocina veo por ultima vez a aquel hombre. _

_-Con el tiempo Rafael… solo espera – diciendo esto desapareció y yo moviendo mi cabeza hago tronar mis huesos – un nuevo día – _

_Me pregunto que sentirá el maestro Splinter, se que no puedo acercarme a los chicos y se que es para protegerlos y que eso me esta matando lentamente. Pero toda libertad tiene su precio y no me gusta nada, solo soy uno más de los que pasan por este mundo._

_Mike el otro día me dijo que estoy mas alejado de los demás, no me preocupa mucho en el ámbito que esta a salvo pero… ¿Quién me salva a mí?_

_Tener peleas con leo es de lo mas divertido, es la única manera de poder acercarme a el sin sentirme mal, y hoy tuve una pelea muy divertida._

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Leo sin entender mira la hora y viendo que era hora de hacer su "patrullaje" corre a la salida. De la nada Mike sale de su habitación para mirarlo triste – leo… ¿a donde vas? – aun sabiendo la respuesta Mike quería saberla de sus propias palabras, no quería escuchar una estúpida escusa, solo quería la verdad salir de sus labios – Mike… no tiene caso mentirte – Mike mueve la cabeza – no… no tiene caso leo – leo mirándolo triste baja la mirada – voy a salir a buscar a rafa –Mike viéndolo serio se acerca hasta quedar a unos pasos de el – Leo… lo siento – Mike abrazándolo se apega a leo y este correspondiéndole el abrazo lo mira triste – Leo rafa ya no esta aquí… ya no en esta ciudad - Leo baja la cabeza y esconde su cara en el cuello de su hermano – el se fue y ya no tiene caso que lo busques aquí – leo sintiendo la iluminación mira a Mike triunfante – es cierto Mike – este feliz corre a su habitación con unas palabras en su cabeza "_nunca lo encontraras si sigues buscando en el mismo lugar" _

Mike extrañado porque se lo tomo demasiado bien sigue a leo a su habitación – ¿que pasa leo? – Leo sin hacerle caso empieza a buscar unas paginas al final del diario – Mike mira lo que dice esto – leo apuntando un lugar en especial hace leer a Mike en voz alta – Para buscar un camino trazado tienes que primero trazarlo en papel y seguir su camino, como leo un día me dijo "Bien soy un libro abierto. Léeme y te responderé cualquier duda" bueno estoy desesperado y quiero ayuda así que gracias leo por el consejo – Mike sin entender mira a leo y este con una sonrisa lo mira feliz –Rafa sigue un patrón… sigue un camino de un diario – y Mike sin entender mira extrañado a leo – ¿y eso significa? – Leo lo mira un tanto harto de que su hermano no entienda – que tiene un diario de nosotros – Mike lo mira ahora un tanto cómplice – ¿y donde esta el tuyo? – Leo ahora cambiándole la cara corre a su velador – yo lo deje aquí la ultima vez y – Mike lo mira un tanto quieto - ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste? – Leo lo mira ahora asustado – hace dos meses – Mike con una sonrisa – si leo hace dos meses que rafa se fue – leo ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro saca unas cosas – entonces si podría saber donde esta si solo hago memoria y – una voz en la puerta no lo deja terminar – ¿ y bien que esperas? Ve a buscar a Rafael – apareciendo Donni por la puerta mira feliz a leo, y Mike asintiendo lo mira un tanto triste – solo tu tienes la respuesta para encontrar a Rafa – leo cambiando su expresión por una triste cambia por una de miedo – pero como los dejare a ustedes y como lo encuentro – Donni con una sonrisa se le acerca quedando al lado de ellos – de la misma forma que lo encontrabas todas las noches – leo ahora mas seguro mira un tanto triste a sus hermanos – si lo hare pero no tan rápido como ustedes quieren… se que soy cargante pero aun no me echen de la casa – Mike y Donni entre risas lo abrazan – no leo solo queremos a nuestra familia completa otra vez – diciendo esto leo se pone serio – s pero debemos solucionar algo antes – Mike y Donni siguen con la mirada a leo y este saliendo por la puerta los mira inmutable – quiero saber que tanto Splinter sabe de esto–

* * *

**Bien ahora si mis agradecimientos a los apoyos de las chicas y dejare las aclaraciones ahora. Si tienen dudas o algun comentario o una queja dejenlo ya que todo sirve.**

**dany fan TMNT : Si lo hice muy triste ese capitulo he igual este. Se que confundirá un poco pero espero que no tanto ya que me gusta mantener todo caliente con el suspenso. Hacerte llorar, espero que esto no te haga llorar ya que mostrare algunas cosas que si te haran llorar despues y querras matarme. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que estes bien, besitos y abracitos de Lou.**

**Bueno para los demas que esten bien y que las pasen bien en sus vacaciones con el solsito **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí**** les traje otro capitulo. Les prometo que tratare de actualizar antes ya que me habían cortado el Internet :(**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR : Tratare de ser breve pero Splinter habla casi todo esto y ****Aquí comenzare una historia secuenciada para cuando paren no será para volver a la realidad y Splinter narra con **_**esta letra**_

**__****Las tortugas ninjas no son mías y yo no gano dinero con esto solo lo hago por entretención**

**__****Aqui les traigo esto...**

* * *

**La triste realidad **

Leo caminaba enojado a la habitación de Splinter, sabia que cosas habían pasado en sus vidas que nadie más que Splinter y rafa se habían enterado y ahora le obligaría a explicar todo.

-Padre necesitamos hablar – Splinter estaba tomando un te cuando siente llegar a leo seguidos por sus otros hermanos y Splinter dejando su te lo mira inmutable – bien toma asiento – diciendo esto Leo se queda parado cerca de su maestro y los otros hermanos sin entender toman asiento – Leonardo toma asiento – leo moviendo la cabeza negativamente lo mira enojado – no padre porque quiero que me responda muchas cosas – el maestro extrañado lo mira de reojo – bien ¿Qué se te ofrece que sea de tanta importancia? – leo enojado le tira el diario de rafa en la falda de Splinter – quiero saber que le hizo a mi hermano Rafael toda su vida – el maestro Splinter sin entender se reclina para recoger el diario – m… ya veo – el ahora parándose va a tomar una caja que tenia guardada en el armario y cuando regresa se la pasa a Donnie y a Mikey – pero estas cosas no tienen sentido – el maestro asintiendo muestras las cosas que tenia guardadas en la caja y todos extrañados miran las cosas sin entender – son todas las cosas que tuve que requisarles a Rafael – diciendo esto les mostro distintos elementos ; lápices de colores, sus dibujos, unos juguetes de acción, sus revistas, un cuchillo, un daga, muchas puntas de vidrios rotos, clavos, juguetes con filos y unos libros.

Todos extrañados se quedaron mirando las cosas y no entendían porque tenia esas cosas los menores pero leo si – no. Mi hermano no hacia tales cosas – Splinter moviendo la cabeza lo niega – Rafael si lo hacia – donnie ahora entendiendo mira esas cosas imaginándose todo – pero maestro Splinter no creo que rafa se haya tratado de…- no logro terminar cuando el maestro Splinter lo interrumpe abruptamente – no tanto como eso… bueno en realidad comenzó como todos, auto mutilarse y después el me pidió que lo matara – todos sin creerlo lo miran asustados – no es posible… el no es así – Mikey con lagrimas en los ojos se escondió en Donnie – el si hizo eso significa que debe estar muerto – Mikey llorando a chorros lo mira histérico – ¿Por qué permitió eso?- Splinter ahora sacando las cosas les dice – les explicare todo para que entiendan – leo mueve la cabeza negativamente – queremos saber todo – diciendo esto leo se apoya en la pared.

**Flash Back (Comienzo de historia de Splinter ****)**

Rafa estaba paseando en la noche cuando tenia 8 años y escucha hablar a Splinter y a leo en la habitación del niño – pero maestro Splinter yo quiero comenzar con el entrenamiento espiritual para distinguir espíritus – el maestro Splinter le hace cariño al pequeño – ¿pero Leonardo para que quieres saber eso? – El pequeño Leonardo lo mira suplicante – para ser un gran ninja completo como tu – Splinter suelta una pequeña risa al escuchar eso – hijo mío tu eres solo un niño pero puedo decirte que los malos espíritus siempre te buscaran para hacerte daño – diciendo esto Splinter decide dejar al pequeño cuando leo vuelve a hablarle – hay gente que puede distinguir espíritus con mucha facilidad y pueden entrar en su mundo espiritual cuando quieran y… yo quiero ser así – el maestro Splinter moviendo la cabeza lo ira extrañado – Leonardo encontrar esa gente es muy raro y no es bueno porque nunca es bueno no pertenecer a ningún lugar – cuando Splinter estaba saliendo de la habitación escucha hablar a leo otra vez – ¿padre como se llaman esas personas? – Splinter mirándolo de reojo le contesta antes de salir – se llaman visitantes. Buenas noches Leonardo – diciendo esto Splinter sale dejando a leo y encontrándose a Rafael que este lo queda mirando extrañado - ¿Qué se hace con los visitantes? – Splinter con una sonrisa se agacha para quedar a su altura – hijo ellos no hacen mucho con su condición o sea se mantienen ocultos – rafa se queda pensando un momento – o sea como nosotros porque nos ocultamos de todos – Splinter suelta una risa por tal deducción de su hijo – algo así Rafael… duérmete es tarde – lo ultimo lo hizo tocándole la punta de la llamada para nosotros nariz y el soltando una pequeña risa Rafael se fue saltando.

_Esa noche mi hijo Rafael despertó gritando y yo fui corriendo a su habitación, encontrando a Rafael ocultándose en la esquina de una pared._

-¿Rafael hijo que sucede?- rafa mirando su cama dice llorando – tuve una pesadilla – Splinter se quedo extrañado porque nunca su hijo había hecho eso – pero Rafael tu nunca reaccionas así con uno de tus sueños– rafa dejando de moverse se levanta lentamente y toma de la mano a su padre para llevarlo a su cama y Splinter viendo que su hijo se había orinado en la cama con la excepción que había un poco de sangre en ella, el impactado camina a la cama y le dice que tiene que revisarlo y Rafa asintiendo se sienta en una silla que tenia – pero Rafael acuéstate en la cama – Rafael asintiendo con dificultad se acuesta en su cama y Splinter acercándose a el le separa sus piernitas y las alza un poco para ver y es su alivio al ver de que no le había pasado nada – papi no me gusta que me miren por ahí – Splinter soltando un suspiro lo deja para alejarse un poco y dejar que su hijo se siente – era para revisarte si nada malo te había pasado – rafa asintiendo sale de su cama – pero papa no puedo dormir aquí – el maestro Splinter asintiendo lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a su habitación.

Splinter lo estaba cambiando de ropa cuando le pregunta sutilmente a Rafael – ¿Qué soñaste Rafael? – el al recordarlo suelta unas lagrimas y lo mira triste – soñé que estaba solo en un lugar de las alcantarillas y no conocía ahí. Estaba oscuro y estaba en una tubería sin salida y al mirar que no había nadie para ayudarme me sentí abandonado y de repente – el guarda silencio – y ¿luego que paso hijo? – Rafa se calla un momento – escucho pasos y me quedo quieto, lo veo doblar en la tubería sin salida donde yo estaba y vi un monstruo – diciendo esto se pone a llorar y Splinter pensando que era un monstruo cualquiera lo tranquiliza – ¿Cómo era el monstruo? – rafa se separa un poco – era alto… mucho mas alto que tu, era negro como todo y tenia unos ojos enormes como platos blancos con el centro pequeñito de color rojo, su ropa estaba rota y sucia, le colgaban de las manos y los pies cadenas… me gritaba cosas como – el ahora parando se acurruca en el pecho de su padre y Splinter triste le dice que termine de contar – el me dijo " estas solo y porque te descubrimos nos encargaremos de tu destrucción" – Splinter se extraño por el vocabulario de su hijo porque nunca utilizarían un vocabulario de esa manera y acercándolo lo arropa – hijo mío eso nunca pasara… no te preocupes porque yo hare todo lo que este en mi alcance porque no te pase nada – rafa mas contento se acuesta en su cama y Splinter acostándose a su lado lo abraza y los dos se quedaron durmiendo en silencio.

_En ese momento no pensé que lo de mi hijo fuera demasiado malo hasta que escuche gritar a Rafael otra vez. Mire desesperado buscando una respuesta y me quede perplejo al notar que mi hijo Rafael no estaba en mi cama, corrí donde se escuchaban los gritos y vi que estaban todos afuera de la pieza de Rafael gritándole – Rafael escúchame – leo le gritaba a todo pulmón pero solo escuchaba gritos desgarradores de Rafael - ¿Rafael estas bien? – Mikey estaba llorando como todos y donnie le pega un zape – si estuviera bien no gritaría… Rafael ábrenos pro favor – al no escuchar nada mas todos los niños lloraban mas fuerte hasta que llegue – niños todos corran a la pieza de Leonardo y tu Leonardo no dejes que nadie salga de ahí hasta que yo lo diga – Leonardo asintió y se llevo a los niños dejándome solo. Rompí la puerta con una patada y al abrirla vi lo más aterrador que he visto en mi vida. _

_A Rafael le escurrían las piernas con sangre y el estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirando lo que había dibujado en el suelo, dos ojos formados con su sangre mirando muy abiertamente hacia arriba. Lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras decía cosas que para mi no tenían sentido – déjanos en paz… aléjate de mi y no vuelvas por favor – me acerque lo mas rápido posible cuando voy y le toco el hombro el instintivamente se aleja de mi gritando - ¡ALEJATE ALEJATE! – Lo tome de los hombros rápidamente y lo abrace para que se controlara mientras trataba de golpearme – Rafael estas a salvo conmigo… estas a salvo conmigo – mientras se lo decía en el oído el se tranquilizo de a poco y termino con abrazarme a mi también – tengo miedo papa… no quiero que me haga daño de nuevo – yo lo abrace extrañado – ¿de nuevo? – el ahora llorando amargamente en mi pecho solloza – me toca mientras duermo – _

_Con el tiempo me empecé a llevar a Rafael a un lugar secreto no muy cerca ni muy lejos de nuestra casa donde empecé a entrenarlo para que pudiera controlarse aunque después de todo comenzó a volverse difícil de controlar._

_**Flash Back**_

-Papa no puedo hacerlo – Rafael a los 9 años lloraba al estar adentro de un circulo formado de sal, muchas personas estaban afuera del circulo y lo maldecían y decían cosas horribles – "prepárate a morir" "no te salvaras" "te mataremos e igual a tus hermanos" "no te dejaremos en paz" – Rafael lloraba y buscando a su maestro entre toda la multitud lo encuentra atrás de unos hombres con cadenas – ayúdame padre – el maestro Splinter apenado mueve la cabeza – debes luchar contra todos ellos – rafa se tira al suelo y los maldice – desgraciados no me ganaran nunca – uno de ellos con una sonrisa se acerca lo mas posible al circulo y era el que comenzó todo eso – llamare a mis amigos otra vez por muchos años mas y este solo será el comienzo – ellos desaparecieron del lugar dejándolo solo y el ahora apoyándose de rodillas llora amargamente – no quiero seguir con esto – el maestro al ver que se siente solo se sienta a su lado – hijo mío lo lamento pero ustedes nacen con esa condición y deben luchar toda su vida porque ellos no los maten – Rafael lo mira y se sienta al frente suyo – y… ¿Cómo lo hare? – Splinter le pasa unos libros – estudiando, meditando… lejos de donde te molesten – Rafa toma los libros apenado – ¿significa que no podre salir de mi habitación? – Splinter asiente – si no haz meditado lo suficiente y estudiado lo suficiente porque o si no ellos te ganaran en esta carrera y si pierdes será muy caro – rafa deja el libro en el suelo y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se toma la cara – significa que mi vida y mi libertad es… – Splinter le toma el hombro – el precio por tu libertad y tu salvación es muy alto – Rafa baja la cabeza – ¿eso incluye mi familia? – Splinter se levanta – tienes que protegerlos de que tu condición no te gane. Es un don pero también una maldición, si no aprendes a controlarte no podrás salvar a tu familia de todo esto – Splinter se aleja y se apoya en la puerta mirándola de reojo. Era una sola habitación y era lo bastante amplia para que cupieran 25 personas cómodamente – vámonos Rafael a casa –

_Con el tiempo Rafael si quería sobrevivir _ debía estar solo todo el tiempo, después de unos años dejo de ser el niño cariñoso y alegre que era. Se alteraba por cualquier cosa y gritaba, aunque mucho fuera lo que estaba en su habitación ansiaba con toda su alma salir a hacer lo que hacia antes, debía actuar como una persona normal, debía actuar como si nada le ocurriera porque sabia que nadie comprendería su actitud y después de un tiempo sus hermanos solo escuchaban este tipo de cosas** " No quiero" " Vete quiero estar solo" "solo déjame en paz" " déjenme tranquilo" " no quiero estar con ustedes"** Solo cosas que tenia que decir para que lo dejaran tranquilo hacer sus ejercicios o solo para protegerlos de su problema.

Flash Back

Rafael tenía 13 años y ya era más grande que antes. – padre no entiendo… ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a mis hermanos? Yo quiero estar con ellos como cuando éramos niños – Splinter lo mira serio mientras veía que podía controlarse mucho mejor que antes – hijo si no te controlas no podrías diferenciar las cosas espirituales de las terrenales y muy pocas personas saben de esta condición de vida pues los otros lo llaman esquizofrenia y …– Rafael lo interrumpe sin dejarlo terminar – ya se… ya se que finalmente muchos se vuelven locos, desaparecen o terminan suicidándose o muertos sin ninguna razón – Rafael suelta un suspiro – yo solo quiero ir a jugar con mis hermanos pues solo puedo verlos al entrenar o al ir a patrullar ya que ni siquiera puedo comer en la misma mesa – Splinter baja la cabeza mientras suelta un suspiro ya que ya habían tenido esa conversación antes – hijo los chicos han hablado conmigo y dicen que te comportas como si estuvieras ausente – Rafa se aleja y lo mira de reojo – bien pero ellos si me quieren y me toleran – Splinter toma aire por lo que iba a decir y por la decisión que iba a tomar ya que la conversación con sus otros hijos no solo termino ahí – bien si logras una prueba podrás estar con ellos pues te permitiré salir cuando quieras – rafa extrañado lo mira con cara de desconfianza – ¿ y así nada mas? – Splinter asiente – pero primero la prueba que será muy difícil y después de ella te daré mas libertad – Splinter le muestra un espejo y Rafael lo queda mirando unos segundos sin que nada pasara pues los ataques pasaban al estar alterado o al estar débil de espíritu – lo logre y era muy fácil – Splinter asiente y deja ir a Rafael.

Rafa salió de su habitación pensando en una pelea que tubo con leo antes, ya que solo podían interactuar cuando peleaban y ya que era la única manera a rafa le encantaba alborotar las cosas – bien leo tu los proteges de aquí para afuera pero yo los protejo de aquí para dentro de… – rafa baja la cabeza – de mi – diciendo esto sigue tratando de pensar positivo ya que nunca lo habían dejado salir así de bien y al asomarse por las escaleras ve que los hermanos estaban terminando un juego de mesa.

-Oye ya que terminamos por primera vez podemos jugar de nuevo – Leo diciendo esto deja las piezas en su lugar y todos comienzan a volver a comenzar – oye podríamos llamar a rafa – Mikey al dar esa propuestas iba a alejarse de la mesa cuando oye a Donnie y a Leo responder – ¿para que pierdes tu tiempo así? – Leo le indica a Mikey que se siente cuando esta vez habla Donnie – si además el ya no quiere estar con nosotros y ni si quiera se interesa en estar con nosotros y venir – Mikey pensándolo bien se acerca a la mesa donde juegan – tienen razón chicos… Rafa ya no nos quiere – diciendo esto Mikey se sienta así comenzando el juego.

Rafa con el corazón destrozado se alejo de la misma forma que llego y jamás quiso que eso pasara, que lo trataran de esa manera o que pensaran de el así y mas cuando el los protegía de todo lo que ocurría. Todo lo que el había hecho y ellas jamás podrían saber lo que ocurría. Caminando a su habitación cerro la puerta y se encontró con el maestro Splinter – estas herido por dentro pero no demuestras debilidad por fuera ya que te haz endurecido como corresponde y por eso pasaste la prueba – diciendo esto Splinter se alejo de Rafael saliendo de su habitación – usted… ¿usted ya lo sabia? – Diciendo esto Rafael lo mira sorprendido – si Rafael y como superaste la prueba te dejare salir además recuerda esto "No aceptes estar loco hijo mío porque si lo haces será tu perdición" – Rafa saliendo antes que su maestro cruza toda la casa en segundos y corre por las alcantarillas hasta salir a la superficie de noche.

Corría y mientras corría sentía todo el viento y el frio en su cara aunque su alma gritara de dolor y de angustia Rafael se mantenía inmutable y aunque quisiera negarlo su maestro tenia razón… se había transformado en un ser endurecido de corazón. Después de correr mucho por distintos edificios se detiene acongojado – si no tienes nada más que hacer vete – al darse vuelta no ve nada pero siente perfectamente a su acompañante de siempre.

Al pasar los años rafa dejo de intentar ir con sus hermanos y ahí se encontró a Casey que le mostro la nueva forma de vida. Si tomaba hasta quedar borracho nadie podría hacerle daño o eso creía.

**Flash Back**

**-**Estoy harto – diciendo esto Rafael toma una daga y se la lanza a su maestro que lo miraba inmutable – ¡MÁTAME! – diciendo esto se arrodilla y mira suplicante pero sin ninguna lagrima a Splinter – mis hermanos no me toleran y yo lo hice todo por ellos… no me quieren y yo se que me lo merezco pero no entiendo porque me toco una vida así – el ahora golpeando el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos deja mas que en claro todas las marcas que tenia en sus brazos ocultas debajo de sus protectores - ¡CORTARME YA NO ME SIRVE! Tampoco masturbarme – diciendo esto deja impactado a Splinter – ayer descubrí que volvieron a entrar en mí – lo mira extraño e retorcidamente a su padre – acaso… ¿acaso puedo perder la virginidad si espíritus invisibles o mejor dicho alucinaciones me violan? – el maestro Splinter baja la mirada porque ya sentía que perdía a su hijo y eso que ya tenia 18 años – hijo no alucinas – Rafa lo mira extrañado y luego mira que le señalaba el cuello su maestro y el al tocarse siente una irritación – hijo tienes rojo – Rafa mirándolo sarcásticamente deja de tocarse en el cuello – se llama chupón – el mira de nuevo la daga – por favor termine conmigo pues no quiero vivir en un mundo así –

El maestro Splinter se sentía destrozado pero no lo demostraba en ningún grado y rafa como había estado demasiado tiempo con el ya lo conocía mejor que nadie – no sienta compasión de mí – diciendo esto se apunta las manos – pues esconder esto de usted es muy difícil – Splinter muy triste patea la daga lejos de los dos y rafa mirando como se alejo baja la mirada mientras Splinter trata de consolarlo – la meta es halagadora y el premio es dulce – Rafa lo mira sarcástico otra vez – pero el camino y las dificultades son amargas como el infierno mismo – se deja caer y mira el techo – mi vida es un asco y aunque beba todo el día, medite todo el tiempo y estudie todo usted no puede ayudarme – diciendo esto sale y deja la habitación si no antes de mirarlo otra vez – ¿sabe? Cada vez que nos encontrábamos s con el pie o los dragones pensaba que por fin me darían una muerte pero cuando iba a perder… siempre había alguien que lo arruinaba todo… todos los días me lamento de despertar vivo – diciendo esto rafa se fue.

_Con el tiempo me di cuenta que perdía a mi hijo. Sufría demasiado y aunque no lo demostraba yo sabia que era así y el solo ponía una cara de rabia o solo golpeaba las cosas para desquitarse con el mundo ya que sentía que el mundo le había dado la espalda._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Fin de la narración de Splinter **

Splinter termina de relatar muy adolorido por lo que había tenido que contar – no les contamos nada porque sabíamos que no podrían hacer nada… el pensaba que lo odiarían por ser diferente y porque no lo entenderían… por eso lo dejaba salir, por eso no salía de su cuarto y por eso se comportaba todo el tiempo de esa manera – Splinter al terminar de relatar deja a todos impactados.

-Pudo haber dicho algo… pudo habernos dicho para salvarlo de ser un demente – ese era otro detalle que Splinter no les había dicho - ese es otro problema… Rafael ya estaba perdido y ya estaba demente – diciendo esto los menores impactados bajaron la cabeza, los dos lloraban por juzgarlo injustamente y por no poder hacer mas – lo siento maestro Splinter pero se equivoca – Leo dejo plasmados a todos y sin entender leo se acerco mas al maestro – no porque el no se habría ido de esa manera, no habría buscado la otra opción y además…– leo se quedo callado pensando lo ultimo – usted dijo que se volvían dementes al aceptarlo y el no lo acepta aun… el tiene esperanza aun y si quiere vivir – diciendo esto leo sale de su habitación y corre a la salida cuando sale Mikey y Donnie de la habitación siguiéndolo – ¿A dónde vas leo? – donnie diciendo esto asustado camina hacia el y leo mas tranquilo se queda quieto esperando que lo alcancen – chicos he rezado por meses que me den una respuesta y que me ayuden a buscar a rafa y a traerlo de vuelta… Splinter nos ha ayudado mucho con todo pero eso no me hace sentir mejor de lo que le hice y iré a pensar e arreglar las cosas total ya esta oscureciendo y tengo tiempo de sobra - diciendo esto los chicos dejan irse en paz a leo.

_Dioses o dios ayúdenme a recuperar a mi hermano… denme una respuesta pro favor_

* * *

**Bien demore mas en hacerlo de lo que creía y mis agradecimientos de dany fan TMNT y cooni fghjk** **y AikaSakuraTMNT que comentan estas historias y para todos los que las leen.**

**Bien tengan paciencia que algún día aparecerá rafa lo prometo aunque no ta pronto.**

**dany fan TMNT : si da lata eso pero da lo mismo. Comparto tu opinion de la obseción ya que es demasiado raro pero genial al mismo tiempo. Lo de Splinter si da un poco de rabia pero aquí mostré muchos lados y quise demostrar que solo lo hacia para salvarlo. Sobre lo del diario sera mas para adelante pero prometo que si saldrá rafael algun día... jejejjej y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo que para mi es nuevo todo esto pero filo, con cariñitos y abracitos de parte de ****Lou.**

**cooni fghjk : Bien por lo de rafa y lo de el demonio sera para mas adelante ya que le tengo algo preparado para ellos dos, si me voy de vacaciones pero por una semana solamente así que tranquila, lo del diario como adivinaras si sera muy importante para leo prque lo ayudara a encontrarlo si es que lo hace jijiijiiji. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que estes bien también, besitos y abracitos para ti de Lou.**

**Bien para los demas que len mis historias y no dejan comentarios ¬¬ aunque eso no importa mucho que la pasen bien estas vacaciones y que esten bien.**

**Si les gusto algo comenten y si no les gusto comenten también.**

**Acepto regaños, flores, halagos, piedras, tomates, etc y ideas especialmente ideas.**

**Hasta pronto y nos vemos en el sig. capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Mis agradecimientos a los que leen la historia.**

**Las tortugas ninjas no son mías solo los personajes nuevos que aparecen.**

* * *

**No te dejare ir**

Trataba de mantenerse sereno, no mostrar una expresión de dolor y de sufrimiento, se lo debía a su maestro, se lo debía a sus hermanos y se lo debía a Rafael. Salió por la puerta dejando a todos atrás, no quería pensar en nadie mas, era solo el y el mundo en silencio y mientras recorría el lugar solo se quedo en silencio, un silencio que necesitaba oír. Uno que no era malo, uno que solo estaba ahí para hacer una compañía dejándolo ausente.

Leonardo al salir de las alcantarillas se sintió con un peso menos y un peso más. Lamentablemente estar en su hogar en esas condiciones y después de enterarse de algo así fue horrible, fueron dos horas de malos ratos y malos recuerdos que al salir fueron eliminados. Su s preocupaciones adentro eran Donnie y Mikey… sabia que Donnie se maldeciría por lo que hizo y como lo trato pero conociéndolo también sabia que tendría que meditar mucho ya que le cuesta creer en cosas como estas. Mikey por otro lado lloraría y sufriría los dolores que pasaba Rafael que este nunca no los dijo para evitar problemas.

Leo corría por la ciudad a una velocidad increíble, corría con los dientes apretados y un sentimiento de devastación. Sentía que luchaba con esos demonios internos que maldecían su vida y seguirían así hasta encontrar a Rafael.

Se había estado entrenando toda su vida y sus sueños fueron remplazados por solo el pasar de vivir, _"quiero ser un sensei y enseñarle a todo el mundo sobre el Ninjutsu y crear un clan que haga el bien"_ se reía por tales palabras y pensamientos unos que fueron remplazados por las palabras de su hermano

"_no quiero provocarles problemas a mis hermanos… ya son bastantes problemas para que llegue con estos"_

Se odiaba. Se odiaba por lo que había pasado, siempre supo que algo mal andaba en su relación con Rafael pero esto ya sobrepasaba los límites.

_Solo embarre las cosas, solo hice el mayor problema a la vida de Rafael y lo oprimía con sermones y castigos… no se merecía esto, el se merecía las cosas buenas y yo… fue mi culpa._

Parando en seco se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a maldecir todo. – tu diario me dice todo rafa… quería ayudarte y nunca pude hacerlo… ¡¿POR QUE RAFAEL?! Solo quería que me comprendieras el porque de mi entrenamiento… pero solo tu necesitabas la comprensión - Leonardo estaba destrozado, sintiendo la tristeza del lugar se dio cuenta que podía percibir los sentimientos de los demás

– solo yo tengo este problema… este problema de jamás querer comprender y Rafael se fue por mi culpa… es mi culpa… soy un maldito por no poder ayudarlo – el se quedo mirando que traía el diario en sus manos y recordó cuando se acerco al maestro dando su opinión antes de salir corriendo sacando el diario.

No te pido nada… solo quiero mi hermano de vuelta y una respuesta.

Estaba caminando lentamente por las azoteas, solo tomaba impulso para llegar a algunas mas lejanas y el por cada paso que daba, un sentimiento de pesar le llegaba a la cabeza sintiendo su cuerpo agotado y pesado. No quiero que me perdones Rafael solo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros y que me digas todos tus problemas.

Estaba caminando por una azotea cerca del centro de la ciudad donde los edificios crecen a mayor escala cuando decide sentarse en la cornisa y ver la oscuridad de la noche. En ese entonces recordó las palabras que un día Rafael escribió, era un pequeño poema que escribió al Salir a pasear una noche tranquila como esa. Mirándola de reojo comenzó a cantarla triste como esa noche.

**Como antes**

Como antes juntos en estas noches

No espero nada de ti que me des

Solo quiero que me escuches

Como nuestra primera vez

Siempre tendremos esta conversación

Una peligrosa y ausente

Me parece bonita la exaltación

Donde llegas doliente

Me duele solo estar en la oscuridad

Pero no se que es la felicidad

Me duele estar a tu lado

Pues es como si me hubieras abandonado

No me dejes perecer en el silencio

Pues es solo la que presencio

No me acuerdo de tu calor

Y eso me quita valor

Vuelve a mí. luz apacible

Que te olvide en secreto

Vuelve a mi hermano mío

Que se siente frío

Si no estas a mi lado

Leonardo sintió que ese poema estaba dedicado a el y dando vuelta la hoja nota que abajo decía Leonardo y soltando una risa triste mira el horizonte – no quiero… por favor ayúdenme allá arriba a encontrar la respuesta – diciendo esto soltó un suspiro y guardando su hoja se encamino a casa.

No quería buscar a Rafael, ya sabia que se había ido de la ciudad y que nada valía la pena hiendo a buscarlo en lugares donde sabia que no estaría.

Mientras caminaba por unos edificios altos nota algo extraño que estaba pasando. El aura y aroma a alguien conocido – Rafael…– diciendo esto corrió a donde sentía la presencia quitando todo lo que estuviera en su camino por llegar a el.

_Le diré que lo siento, que me perdone. Que no me comportare de esa manera nunca más en la vida y que lo ayudaremos a salir a delante. _

Muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza mientras recorría con entusiasmo el lugar y cuando se da cuenta que él estaba detrás de la casona en el edificio de al frente corre y se apoya lentamente en ella.

Al asomarse por la casona fue su decepción a no encontrarse a Rafael. Se había encontrado con una chica que parecía ausente, no se había dado cuenta que el había llegado y para peor estaba en la punta de un edificio de 50 pisos con las punta de los pies colgando.

Leonardo no iba a hacer nada e iba a irse cuando se da cuenta de algo, su mirada. Estaba perdida la mirada, miraba de una forma que no era normal ver en una chica de su edad. Por la ropa y la forma ella no debía pasar los 16 años y estaba callada mirando el horizonte con una mirada… vacía.

El se quedo mirando en silencio por lo que iba a hacer pues no es normal encontrarse a una chica joven en un edificio así mientras juega prácticamente con la muerte… la muerte… ¿Acaso busca la? El dándose cuenta de sus intenciones decide hacer algo para que no valla a cometer el peor erro de su vida.

– Señorita – diciendo esto leo se quedo en las sombras pues su intención era salvarla de lo que estaba haciendo y no provocándole un susto que terminara acabando con su vida.

Ella al girarse no vio nada pero sentía una presencia lo bastante fuerte para saber – no se me acerque mas – diciendo esto miro el precipicio con mucho dolor – espere señorita no piense en hacerlo – ella ahora dándose la vuelta completa se cruza de brazos para mirarlo – no. No sabes lo que pienso hacer – ella ahora asomándose por el precipicio lo mira relajada – bueno por la forma que lo ve usted esta dispuesta acabar con su vida – el trataba de sonar lo mas sereno posible y tubo tiempo suficiente para mirarla.

Una chica. Una chica con pelo rizado castaño oscuro también tenía los ojos miel y era de piel tostada oscura. Llevaba un sweater largo color salmón que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera y tenía unas calzas de color negro que le llegaban hasta las zapatillas.

El después de observarla bien le dijo para distraerla – eres latina – ella mirándose un momento suelta una especie de bufido – no… mis tátara abuelos si lo eran pero por parte de mama. El color de la piel es porque me he quemado con el sol – en ese momento empezó a haber corrientes de aire y ella con los brazos se abrazaba para no perder calor – yo… no deberías estar aquí además es muy difícil entrar aquí… ¿eres de la seguridad o algo así? – leo soltándose un poco se apoya en la pared – no pero reconozco que es difícil subir aquí… ¿Cómo lo hiciste para llegar aquí? – Ella se sentó en la orilla y se quedo mirando la oscuridad que rodeaba a leo – yo practicaba parkour… pero era de las que practican los extremos – el se quedo pensando un momento – son esos que hacen piruetas y saltan por lugares difíciles – la chica asintió.

Leonardo se quedo pensando un momento – ¿que haces aquí? – ella soltó un poco los hombros – tu ya sabes la respuesta– diciendo esto se levanta para mirar el precipicio – no me entenderías amigo – el ahora mas interesado lo niega – claro que puedo entenderte – ella lo mira dudosa – no es cierto porque tu no estas en mi situación y si estuvieras en la misma que la mía fomentarías mi muerte – diciendo esto desvía la mirada – si – ella lo mira impactada ya que nadie jamás le había dado la razón – si tienes razón… yo nunca he pasado por lo que pasas pero tampoco tu sabes por lo que yo paso – ella lo miro desconcertada – no… tu no sabes lo que es sufrir a diario sabiendo que nada de lo que hagas importa porque es como una bomba de tiempo – el recordando las palabras de su hermano la mira atentamente.

Esa mirada de miedo, no un miedo a cualquier miedo si no un miedo a la desconocido – tu… eres una visitante – ella al escuchar eso su piel se erizo rápidamente – valla… hace mucho tiempo que no escucho eso… de hecho no lo escucho desde que mi herma… – ella guarda silencio mientras busca un collar debajo de su ropa y lo agarra – olvídalo… olvídame como todo el mundo lo hace – ella al darse vuelta mira el mundo y con la cabeza gacha suelta unas lagrimas pesadas – de todos modos… no tengo a nadie y el mundo ya me ha dado bastante la espalda – diciendo esto llora en silencio.

Leonardo sintió lastima por ella, sabia que debía estar en momentos muy tristes y desesperados para que buscara esa opción – no… no lo hare – diciendo esto ella lo mira impactada – no lo hare porque si es algo que ambos compartimos – el intento acercarse paro al casi llegar a la luz olvido que no lo conocía y que se asustaría de el así que retrocedió incomodo– ¿por que no puedo verte? ¿O acaso también eres del otro lado? – El ahora impresionado sabia con toda razón que ella era como Rafael y que tomaría una forma de acabar su sufrimiento – no pero te asustarías – ella alzo la ceja extrañada – ¿por que? – el movió la cabeza – créeme que todos se asustan conmigo – ella sonrió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa – créeme cuando te digo que he visto cosas peores es porque he visto cosas mil veces peores que tu – el pensándolo bien se ríe – jajaja te creo – el no se acerco he intento guardar su distancia.

Ella interesada en porque era tan reservado le pregunto sutilmente – ¿tienes algún problema? – el ahora dándose cuenta de sus intenciones le causa risa – no exactamente es lo que piensas pero si puedo compartir sobre que el mundo no sabe de mi existencia y ha decidido olvidarme – diciendo esto se acerco mas a la luz – por favor no pienses mal de mi – diciendo esto se acerco quedando a la vista de la chica.

Al oírlo pensé en tres cosas. La primera que era un guardia de seguridad, la segunda que era solo una parte de mi imaginación y la tercera un degenerado que estaba bebiendo cuando me vio subir. Al escucharlo note que no estaba borracho y decidí no hacer mucho. Hablamos y me callo bien pero nuestra pequeña conversación no llego muy lejos cuando le pregunte porque no podía verlo. Sinceramente pensé que estaba enfermo de alguna enfermedad física pero no fue así… Una tortuga, una tortuga del porte de un hombre y al verlo bien tenia bastantes similitudes humanas. Era mucho mas alto que yo, no sobrepasaba el metro setenta y tenia unos hermosos ojos grises, era de un verde ni tan oscuro ni tan claro, era como manzana, traía una ropa graciosa con fundas de dos espadas, lo observe un rato y el se dejo observar lo suficiente con una cara de como si esperara que gritara o corriera pero tenia razón… he visto cosas peores.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos la chica bajo la mirada y se rio bajito. El extrañado se cruzo de brazos – ¿que causo gracia? – ella dejando de reírse lo mira con cara sarcástica – y… ¿y pensaste que me asustaría? Por favor cuando me lo dijiste pensé que eras deforme… una especie de cuasimodo o algo peor pero me vienes con esto – ella volvió a reírse pero mas fuerte y el ahora casi asustado la mira impactado – pero… soy una tortuga mutante ninja y no te asustaste de mi… ¿que acaso no te molesta o ni siquiera te da miedo? - ella dejo de reírse – no pero… tienes razón sobre asustarte pero… ¿Por qué me darías miedo? Piensa que si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho y que como te dije he visto cosas peores – diciendo esto camino hasta la esquina del edificio y leo la siguió sutilmente – ¿por que estas aquí tortuga? – el al escuchar eso se extraño, hace tiempo que nade lo había llamado así por muchas razones y en su familia no se hablaban así – Leonardo… mi nombre es Hamato Leonardo – ella frunce el ceño – espera… ¿te llamas Hamato o Leonardo? – el muestra una sonrisa tímida – no… mi nombre es Leonardo – ella ahora mueve la cabeza mientras suelta una exclamación – bien Leonardo… no me contestaste la pregunta – el se quedo pensando todo – yo… solo andaba por aquí cuando te sentí – ella lo miro extraña – ¿me sentiste? – el mueve la cabeza tiernamente.

Hablaron un tiempo mas como las personas mas normales y cuerdas del mundo mientras contaban sus experiencias – si pero no creo que salir sea tan complicado para ti… solo ósea no eres como un extraterrestre que querrán diseccionarte apenas te vean salir de tu hogar – ella se rio un momento pero se silencio – no… así era antes, en mi hogar la seguridad es alta y aprendí técnicas para salir sin ser vista – el la mira dudoso – ¿antes? – Ella asiente – si… a mis padres ya no les importa a donde valla y que haga – el frunce el seño – no creo que sea tan así ellos deben quererte – ella lo mira ahora deprimida – si… deberían –

Leo iba a responder cuando siente una explosión y un temblor cerca e instintivamente sacando sus espadas se levanta poniéndose en una posición de defensa – oye oye oye… cuidado y no seas tan dramático y siéntate – el no baja las espadas pero la mira extrañado – ¿sabes lo que es eso? – La chica asiente – están construyendo un centro comercial cerca y deben destruir primero la construcción – el ahora relajado guarda las espadas y la mira relajado – oye es tarde y debes volver a casa – diciendo esto le extiende la mano y la chica primero viéndole la mano y luego a sus ojos mueve la cabeza negativamente – no… solo deja terminar lo que empecé – diciendo esto se posiciona para saltar y el ahora volviendo al inicio la mira calmado – no quieres hacerlo… no quieres morir – ella lo mira sarcásticamente – ¿así?... ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – ella vuelve a mirar hacia abajo y el se acerca mas a ella – porque ya te habrías lanzado –

En ese momento una explosión mucho más fuerte y mucho más cercana provoca un fuerte temblor que hace que la chica se tambalee y caiga sin remedio al precipicio – ¡LEO! – un segundo después de su caída el abriendo los ojos enormemente corre hacia ella y salta agarrándola por la mano y ella mirándolo a él con ojos suplicantes grita asustada – leo… no me dejes caer – el mirándola a ella y el precipicio mira hacia arriba donde se sostiene de una mano y la vuelve a mirar – no lo hare – ella lo mira asustada demostrando esos ojos amarillos miel – no me dejes ir… no me dejes Leonardo - El abriendo los ojos recuerda un momento similar hace muchos años.

Flash Back

Leonardo sigue a Rafael corriendo por las alcantarillas – a que no me pillas leo – diciendo esto Rafael dobla hacia otra alcantarilla – eso crees Rafael – el al doblar también escucha un grito y ve a Rafael colgando de un hoyo de alcantarilla hacia un precipicio que llevaba hacia unas corrientes de agua de drenaje – resiste Rafael – el corriendo toma de la mano a rafa mientras este llora y trata de no mirar hacia a bajo – leo no me dejes caer – el lo toma con la fuerza de sus 6 años le permiten – no lo hare – el ahora llorando mas tranquilo lo mira con esos ojos amarillos – no me dejes ir Leonardo – diciendo esto empezó a resbalarse de su mano y leo desesperado lo toma con mayor fuerza – _Rafael nunca te dejare ir y si te vas nos iremos juntos y te seguiré hasta el fin de la tierra_ – diciendo esto Leonardo sin resistir mas se cae junto a rafa para ser salvado por su padre que llego justo a tiempo. Rafa en los brazos de leo lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso – nunca olvidare esto leo – leo mira el lugar y luego lo vuelve a mirar a el – claro que no Rafa claro que no –

El volviendo en si la agarra con mayor fuerza y empieza a subir con un solo brazo – no… nunca te dejare ir y si te vas nos iremos juntos hasta el fin de la tierra – ella llorando aprieta su mano su trata con al otra sostenerse del edificio. El con el brazo libre logra agarrarse de algo y empieza a subir lentamente hasta que puede apoyar su codo en el cemento – casi lo logramos - diciendo esto leo sube y con el sube a la chica que callo a su lado los dos boca arriba – muchas gracias – diciendo esto ella lo mira y el volviendo el detalle la mira muy cansado.

Después de unos minutos de estar así y pasar el susto del siglo leo decide levantarse y al hacerlo le extiende la mano a la chica y esta mirándolo primero a los ojos asiente y le da la mano para ser recibida – ven vamos a casa – diciendo esto empieza a caminar hacia el lado oscuro del edificio y ella siguiéndolo lo mira tímidamente – Alicia… – el se da vuelta bruscamente – ¿ que?- ella vuelve a hablar – me llamo Alicia Jablonsky – el la mira extrañado – un extraño apellido sin duda – ella le devuelve una sonrisa – lo se – diciendo esto se dirige al fin del edificio donde el edificio choca con otro – vamos a ver si los ninjas pueden correr a la velocidad de un parkour – diciendo esto salto a la otra azotea a una velocidad increíble y el impresionado corre detrás de ella.

Después de mucho correr llegan a un edificio lujoso de New York donde solo vive gente con plata – ¿segura que vives aquí? – Ella se detiene y lo mira molesta – ¿crees que te abría arrastrado al otro lado de la ciudad para mentirte así?… mi padre es abogado en California y mi madre es diseñadora de alta costura en Hollywood – diciendo esto abrió una puerta en el Pen house – bien Leonardo tu hermano Rafael desapareció porque también es uno como yo… ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Diciendo esto leo asiente levemente serio – bueno eso significa que podre ayudarte – ella se mete por la ventana y lo ve – algún día de estos te mostrare mi diario y veremos las similitudes para encontrar algo – ella iba a cerrar la ventana cuando el pone la mano en el vidrio – ¿cuando seria eso?- ella lo mira relajada – cualquier día – el le habla tímidamente – ¿entonces te parece mañana?- ella sorprendida lo mira – em… claro ¿Dónde? – el ve el cielo un segundo y la vuelve a mirar – donde mismo – ella accede y cerrando la ventana se despide.

El se quedo mirando para ver si estaría bien y ve que ella se dirige a la habitación de su padre y al entrar y verlo en su escritorio se le acerca feliz – padre conocí un amigo y – su padre la interrumpe de golpe – si hija que bueno… ve y diles a tus hermanos que el almuerzo esta listo – ella baja la cabeza y lo mira triste – si padre pero es cena – diciendo esto salió y vio que sus hermanos la vieron pero no dijeron nada y ella se metió en su habitación.

Leo ahora entendiendo el porque se refería el que nadie la extrañaría se fue del edificio – no eres tan diferente de Rafael después de todo – diciendo esto se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

**Bien ahora a responder los reviews**

**dany fan TMNT: tienes toda la rozon por Splinter, el tenia las intenciones de ayudar a su hijo pero no las medidas ni las condiciones para hacerlo. Bien su parte violenta decidi hacerlo mas aqui solo que su manifestación de angustia y dolor sera mas para despues. Sobre la niña ya te respondi porque mi meta era subirlo en el 7 y lo hice. Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Muchos besitos, abrasitos y cariñitos para ti de parte de Lou.**

**Conni fghjk: jajaj si Splinter se ha comportado mal. Entonces no te recomiendo leer los siguientes que querras rematarlo y revivirlo para seguir matandolo. Me gustaria matar a Splinter pero es importante por ahora y sobre lo demas, encuentro que leo sufre mucho y ahora tenemos que fdarle con el latigo a rafa para que sufra un poco y le de un poco de protagonisno. Y si rafa esta por ahora bien... muy bien y en buenas manos ¬¬ jejjeje**

**A todos los demas que leen mi historia espero que les haya gustado y como siempre digo. **

**Si tienen sugerencias, preguntas, reclamos aqui estoy para servirlos**

**y hasta el proxi. capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien lo siento muhco por la tardanza pero tuve problemas para seguirle una continuidad pero espero que les guste y que subire lo mas rapido posible... cuando pueda enserio y muchas gracias a los que leen la historia.**

**Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen y que comience...**

* * *

¿Qué ironía la vida?

Leonardo estaba ansioso, se mantenía ansioso desde que supo sobre su salvación. Ella era su única salida, su única arma y la única que podría ayudar a encontrar a Rafael, pero si quería encontrarlo primero tenía que ayudarla y ganarse su confianza. Sonaba duro pero era así porque o si no ella trataría de matarse otra vez y el perdería todo, ella era encantadora y todo eso, era una buena persona y extrañamente le generaba confianza, no fue como Abril y Casey, ellos tuvieron que pasar mucho tiempo cerca para que el los quisiera a su lado y los aceptase como parte de su familia, ella no fue así, necesitaba ayuda y era extraño pero le generaba un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, lo único que le causaba extrañeza era su promesa, pero eso no era tan primordial pues solo tenia una meta ahora y era Rafael.

Si quería una respuesta debía ser persistente y perseverante para lograrlo, como lo había hecho con el Ninjutsu. Pensar en eso le causaba melancólica mezclada con rabia, eran sentimientos contraídos por lo que había pasado, dejo a su hermano por el Ninjutsu, lo abandono, dejándolo a su suerte y eso solo le provocaba rabia y dolor a su vida.

Estaba caminando por la azotea que habían acordado y en ese entonces ella no había aparecido, leo de ansioso paso a estar asustado. ¿Acaso termino con su vida? No, no era posible porque no le habría pedido que la salvara de caer al vacio y el le había prometido protegerla, protegerla de lo que sucediera y que la seguiría hasta el fin de la tierra si era necesario… ¿lo hizo realmente? ¿O se lo habrá prometido más que a ella a Rafael?

Era inevitable, tenía unos ojos de color miel tirados a amarillos igual a Rafael, tosca y testaruda, igual a rafa. Tenía una mirada fuerte y seria, igual a su hermano. ¿Quién lo diría en ese entonces? Que leo siempre terminaría rodeado de personas con personalidades fuertes y testarudas… pero Rafael no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo donde el era tranquilo y bueno, era divertido, leal y siempre apoyaba a los que mas amara y de un momento para otro dejo de ser tan así para ser como es ahora, Solo vive, e incluso el puso que no vivía solo estaba aquí para no morirse, triste pero es así su sentimiento y el no quería cambiarlo.

Se quedo mirando la calle y veía a las personas ir y venir, muchas con sonrisas, otras en cambio siempre se mantenían serias conversando por teléfono y organizando su vida – los odio – siendo sacado rápidamente de sus recuerdos se da vuelta para encontrarse con ella. Alicia estaba vestida de una forma sencilla, tenia el pelo tomado por una cinta rozada que le caía por la espalda junto con sus risos largos , estaba usando una camiseta negra de un equipo de basquetbol de california y unos pescadores verde agua, llevaba unas zapatillas y usaba ya su típico collar con un corazón, llevaba una mochila negra pequeña con símbolos incas en la espalda y un parche con su banda de rock favorita – verlos así me da impotencia – la chica vuelve a hablar pero de manera mas triste mientras se acercaba a la orilla a observar la ciudad – pensé que no vendrías… – la chica lo mira y suelta un suspiro – bien si pensaste que no vendría estas equivocado – ella ahora apoyándose en la cornisa lo observa triste.

Verla de esa manera me da mucha tristeza, esa chica que podría estar llena de vida y vitalidad… nació con todo, sus padres son de dinero y vive en un lugar hermoso, tiene una familia pero no todo es color de rosas en su vida pues vio mucho en la noche anterior – pero… ¿Por qué los odias? – la chica suelta los hombros y esconde su cuello – bueno… tu puedes pensar que lo tengo todo, nos mudamos Hollywood hasta New York, no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y es diferente… la gente vive, es feliz y tienen sus vidas pero alguien como yo no tenemos derecho a serlo, debería ser feliz y pensar positivo pero no puedo. El mundo me ha golpeado fuerte mas de una vez y es muy doloroso para mi recordar todo lo que he pasado mientras los demás viven de lo mejor sin pasar nada – ella ahora se queda mirando a leo con rabia – no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar desde chica… lo que he luchado y todos piensan que debería ser feliz por lo que tengo pero la realidad es que… que no tengo nada – lo ultimo lo dijo escondiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera arreglarlo pero no podía, solo no podía hacerlo y punto su vida ya estaba así y no era justo.

Leo se acerco un poco a ella y pone su mano en el hombro de la chica, la chica extrañada lo mira a los ojos – es extraño pero te entiendo… entiendo tu dolor y tu frustración con el mundo – ella extrañada lo mira ahora triste – yo soy una tortuga, posiblemente no debería estar aquí porque soy un error de la naturaleza. La gente no nos conoce y prefiere no saberlo, ellos se asustarían de mí y me dirían monstruo. Me frustra saber que no le importo a nadie, que moriré y que nadie sabrá de mí. He hecho cosas por la humanidad que nadie se enterara y que cualquier cosa que me pase no pueda decirle a nadie porque a nadie le importa lo que sea – el realmente nunca se lo había dicho a nadie porque no era necesario por eso protegía y amaba lo que tenia sin decir nada.

La chica nunca pensó que algo así podría afectarlo, era cierto que el no tenia nada, el mundo no lo quería y que moriría solo tal vez, pero si tenia algo que ella no – tu tienes amor – el levantando la mirada la ve con una mirada de dolor, una como queriendo decir que el tiene y ella no, no era envidia solo era eso – tienes el amor de las personas que amas – ella se saca la mano de leo y se la baja – yo en cambio no tengo eso… antes si lo tenia pero ahora no – ella mantuvo su posición y tomo un respiro profundo – bien leo no hablemos mas de mi, hablemos de lo que realmente importa – el vio como ella se separo evitando contacto visual mientras caminaba hacia su mochila que la había dejado apoyada en el cemento – no… no Alicia no debes hacerte esto – ella extrañada saca un diario – no… ¿Por qué no? No entiendo hablar de mi no arreglara nada de mi vida e incluso te quita tiempo a la tuya porque no importa – el enojado se acerca a ella y se cruza de brazos mientras ella desvía la mirada – tu si importas… ¿por que te desmereces de esa forma? Si tienes un valor – ella levantándose evita mirarlo a los ojos – no… no vale la pena hablar contigo sobre mi, porque no merezco que hablemos de mi… hablemos de quienes nos preocupamos – ella iba a abrir el diario cuando el pone su mano verde sobre la suya, obligándola a mirarlo – ¿y quienes se preocupan por ti? –

Alicia desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y leo vio sus ojos ponerse vidriosos mientras le temblaba el labio inferior – yo… yo no merezco que nadie lo haga – en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta del problema de la situación, creía que el mundo estaría mejor sin ella y que no merecía lo que las demás personas si merecían, amor – no – alzándole la vista con la otra mano leo hace que lo mire mientras ella trata que no le corra una lágrima – yo lo hare… no se que haz pasado pero si se que haz sufrido mucho y eso no lo tolerare así que desde ahora tus problemas son los míos, puedes desahogarte si quieres conmigo y no tendré ningún problema con eso – ella trato de excusarse pero el acorta su distancia con un abrazo protector – no tengas miedo de demostrar lo que sientes… puedes llorar si quieres… pero déjalo salir pues yo no te juzgare – ella trato de no llorar pero no podía evitarlo y lagrimas comenzaron a salírseles sin permiso pues esa noche si se permitirá llorar y hacerlo como se le diera la gana – no tengas miedo… no pasa nada, no diré nada lo prometo – ella al escuchar eso comenzó a soltarlo todo, lloraba y lloraba fuerte, soltando todo lo que tenia dentro, toda esa ira, ese dolor y ese sufrimiento guardado se fueron.

El la tuvo sujetada todo ese tiempo, necesitaba que se relajara, que tuviera su espacio y que pudiera desahogarse con alguien ya que en algo que ella se parecía a él y era que nunca dirían nada a los demás para que no sufrieran por ellos ya que preferían sufrir en silencio que hacer sufrir a los demás.

Después de mucho tiempo ella dejo de llorar y se dejo abrazar, el le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente mientras con la otra mano le masajeaba la espalda, se concentraba en el calor que el le proporcionaba y el sentimiento que el le proporcionaba… protección. –Leonardo – el al escucharla se separa un poco de ella para mirarla y ver si estaba bien – debemos seguir porque no solo vinimos para esto – el soltando una risa muy pequeña la mira a los ojos – si pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea – ella asintiendo se separo de el para tomar su cuadernito y mostrárselo.

El al tomarlo noto que había escrito ¾ de cuadernillo y que muchos eran recuerdos. – Me… em… no quiero decirte lo que dice pues… – el ahora mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas ella baja la mirada tímidamente mientras ordena sus ideas, un gesto que al el le recuerda mucho a Mikey – no te preocupes porque lo leeré en la noche hoy… si no te molesta que lo lleve ¿cierto? – Ella soltando un suspiro y corriendo hacia su mochila lo mira sin timidez – no para nada, puedes llevártelo cuando quieras pero debes traérmelo en buenas condiciones – esto ultimo lo hizo en gesto de maldad y el soltando una risa la mira cómplice – ¿y que me harás si lo rompo? – Ella ahora cambiando la cara por una de enojo lo mira seria – no querrás saberlo nunca jamás en la vida – viendo su cara supo sus intenciones y dejo de bromear – bien como quieras – diciendo esto leo se sentó en el suelo y sacando el diario de Rafael lo abrió y abrió el de ella también para leerlo y comparar las cosas.

Pasaron unas horas cuando los dos terminaron sacando muchas conclusiones de los diarios – Bien Leonardo con lo que tenemos podemos decir que Rafael y yo tenemos muchos patrones que son iguales como: 1. los dos no miramos los espejos demasiado. 2. Los dos evitamos estar en nuestras habitaciones mucho tiempo… 3. Nos gusta recordar las fechas de nuestras infancias porque eran buenas… 4. Por la otra que hemos visto cosas de edades muy tempranas y podemos reconocer los buenos de los malos aunque siempre hayamos visto más malos que buenos… 5. Los dos odiamos esta ciudad… 6. Los dos no nos gusta la riqueza… 7. Nos sentimos atraídos por alguna cosa que nos cause adicción, en su caso el alcohol y en el mío las barrita de chocolate que comen los deportistas que contienen muchas calorías… – leo hizo una pausa y soltó un bufido.

– Claro… tu tienes esa adición porque yo la hubiera preferido antes que el alcohol que tomaba Rafael – ella mirándolo ahora seria niega – de hecho no porque los dos son por algo, las barritas me saturan y dan sueño y Rafael se queda borracho y todo para evitar algo… – leo terminando el mensaje asiente – las alucinaciones o las visiones – ella asintiendo sigue – odiamos los dos los animales y nos gusta estar la mayoría del tiempo solos por temor a perder a nuestros seres queridos por esto– eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y leo extrañado le pregunta – ¿pero ya perdiste a alguien por un caso similar? – Ella solo asiente – si… fue mi hermano – el dejando de preguntar se dio cuenta que esto ya había afectado a la familia antes – ¿y que le paso?- ella dejo de hacer lo que hacia para mirarlo – dejo de luchar – entendiendo el mensaje leo dejo de preguntarle y decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que ella lo corto de golpe – pero… no… rayos – el extrañado le pregunta que pasa – solo que necesito experimentar algunas cosas, algunas cosas espirituales en libros de espíritus negros – el asombrado se alegra y parando rápidamente la mira feliz – tengo ese libro en mi casa – ella extrañada también se levanta y se cruza de brazos – y… que significa eso – el ahora con cara de obvio la mira con cara de nada – que podemos ir a mi casa para ir a buscarlo – ella soltando los hombros asiente – bien – diciendo esto saca su teléfono y marca rápidamente un número – ¿que haces? – ella respondiendo mientras miraba el celular para después ponérselo en la oreja le die tranquila – le aviso a mis padres que me quedare a la casa de una amiga – el ahora poniendo una cara coqueta la mira chistosamente – si ahora resulta que soy una amiga – ella dándose vuelta le tira la lengua para darle la espalda.

-Si papa estoy con lía… si solo es una pijamada con las demás… no volveré mas tarde y no te preocupes por mí si ya voy a llegar a casa…. A… aja… claro nos vemos – diciendo esto ella colgó para mirarlo sonriente – ¿que te dijo? – Ella soltó un bufido con risa – dijo que no – diciendo esto se dirigió a la orilla opuesta de la azotea – ¡QUE! – el parándose la miro atónito – ¿pero que harás? – Ella lo miro sonriente – iré de todos modos – agarro sus cosas y la metió dentro de la mochila.

El sin caber de de duda lo negó – entonces no iras – diciendo esto la siguió, ella parando en seco lo mira seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿a ver y porque no? – el parando frente a ella se cruza de brazos – no… porque te dijeron que no y debes obedecer las reglas – ella soltando una carcajada se pone la mochila en sus hombros – bien Leo mira a mi padre no le importa a donde valla porque ya me habría retado y enojado conmigo porque vine aquí y son las 11:46… relájate y llévame a tu casa – diciendo esto se dispuso a correr cuando suelta un bostezo – ¿que ocurre? – Ella le hace un gesto con la mano – nada solo que ayer me acosté tarde – el la miro incrédulo – ¿a que hora? – Ella solo mueve los hombros – no una hora corriente… a las 4: 57 – el impactado la mira – ¿y eso es corriente? – ella moviéndose suelta los brazos – si es que tengo insomnio – el ahora entendiendo asiente y en un rápido movimiento la pone en brazos – oye bájame tengo derecho a caminar – el moviendo la cabeza lo niega – llegaremos a la hora de la pera si tu corres… lo siento mucho pero te cargare a casa – ella con una sonrisa se acomoda – bien pensé que me llevarías a mi casa – el mirándola serio le pregunta – ¿quien dijo que te llevaría mi casa? – ella ahora enojada trata de zafarse pero el la sujeta de las piernas y los brazos con los suyos – no era una broma iremos a mi casa – ella ahora soltando un suspiro lo mira seria – me asustaste tonto… ¿Dónde queda tu casa? – el mirándola primero serio se relaja y comienza a caminar – bien a mi casa y como eres una niña de dinero dirás que asco y horror y o te dejare ir cuando me haz insistido tanto – ella soltándose de su agarre lo mira incrédula – bien para tu información en Hollywood no hay lugar donde pueda practicar en paz por las cámaras de seguridad y adivina… entrene parkour en las alcantarillas – el ahora con una sonrisa le señala su espalda y ella saltando ágilmente a su espalda el la mira – bien pues es a donde vamos y no te enojes conmigo porque en New York no sean las clases de alcantarillas que tu usabas – ella dejándose caer en su caparazón se acurruca – bien… que ironía la mía… una adinerada que no le da asco las alcantarillas ni la suciedad – el dando brincos se dirige a su hogar mientras le dice – eres tan rara Alicia –

**Bien ahora las formalidades... hola cuanto tiempo, muchas gracias los que se dan el trabajo de leer y poner reviews ya qe me animan a continuar.**

**cooni fghjk : jajajaj no no pudia hacerlo porque la historia seria muy corta... jajaaj no no puedo decirte con quien esta pero esta bien... eso lo sabras mas adelante y gracias por leer.**

**dany fan TMNT : Bien si cumpli al fi pero esa era mi meta y la alcance :) bien tienes razon por Splinter ya que estaba desesperado y no saia que hacer con eso porque cosas malas podian pasar, bien con leo es exactamente como se siente porque despues esa es la culpa y lo que lo mueve para encontrar a rafa ya que pierde completamente su rumbo si olvida eso pero lo bueno que Alicia para eso esta :) bien jajaj nos vemos pronto.**

**Yulia Zafiro holmes : Bien me alegra que te guste y si a mi tambein me gusta rafa y me da cosa que siempre sea leo y no rafa el que sufra pero en mi cso ya no mas jjejej bien me gusto lo que dijiste que te guste como escribo... bien tenia miedo porque no les gustara ya que siempre escriben mas o menos igual y eso me daba cosa pero bueno me alegra que te guste.**

**A todos los demas gracias por leer la historia y seguirla... que les valla bien y nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien he tardado si pero estaba de vacaciones y me dejaron en el campo donde no hay NADA... sorry por eso, bien me alegra saber que si hay gente que lee mi historia y me gusta mucho eso.**

**Atención las tortugas no son mías, solo los OC de esta historia.**

* * *

**En Mi Hogar**

Alicia al despertar no recordaba en donde estaba y no reconocía el lugar. Rápidamente hizo una revisión del perímetro y se encontró en algo muy blando. – ¿una cama? Esto es nuevo – ella sin entender empezó a mirar y se encontraba en una habitación, estaba llena de mensajes con pergaminos en japonés, tenia muebles con muchos libros y un escritorio repleto de hojas y libros con cuadernillos, tenia espadas colgando en las paredes y mirando por su derecha se encontró un velador con un despertador que decía las 11:40 de la mañana, sin recordar nada se sentó en la cama y pensando en algo rápidamente agarro la almohada y olio el aroma que traía – m… Leonardo –

**Flash Back**

Leo entro con Al en su espalda y observando que todos estaban dormidos fue rápidamente a su habitación. Reviso la hora y decía que eran las 2:35. Leo no pudo avanzar mas rápido ya que habían algunas alcantarillas que estaban siendo limpiadas y otras estaban en reparación.

Desesperado entro a su habitación para encontrarse que era tarde – guau… Al si es tarde y espero que no te hayas… – no logro terminar la frase cuando siente que ella no bajo y sintió su respiración muy relajada – dormida… – el tomándola por los brazos la quedo mirando que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, con una sonrisa decidió meterla a su cama y el haciéndole cariño en el cabello saco de su armario un colchón para dormir, como no hacia frió no tubo la necesidad de abrigarse con nada.

Despertó a las 6 de la mañana y meditando un rato espero que llegara la alarma a sonar a las 7, cuando sonó volando fue a apagarla y viendo a Al que estaba con una sonrisa dormida le acaricio el cabello otra vez y decidió salir de la habitación para enfrentarse con un nuevo problema.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Leo estaba mirando muy seriamente su objetivo, relajando los hombros decidió calmarse y mientras trataba de tranquilizarse siente que las manos empezaban a sudarles a mares.

– bien Ma…ma…Maestro Splin…Splinter yo quería decirle algo – el relajándose empieza a tomar valor.

– bien Rafa pudo traer a Casey, Donnie a Abril. Yo en cambio no he podido traer a nadie, una vez casi lo hice hasta que descubrí que ella era mala y usted me dijo que no podría traer a nadie nunca más pero he de decirle que ya lo hice, si he traído a alguien y no me ha pasado nada. Ya estoy grandecito y usted me dejo a cargo así que como estoy a cargo digo que puedo traer a quien quiera cuando quiera. Ella no es mala y como soy el líder digo que no podrá echarla y decirle nada porque en el momento que le haga algo me enojare y me iré con ella ya que si no respeta mis decisiones no podre seguir así… ¿quedo claro? –

viendo frente a si un espejo en la cocina agacha la cabeza mientras suelta un suspiro – no podre hacerlo – en respuesta escucha a alguien toser y mirando lentamente se encuentra con Donnie apoyado en el marco de la puerta – no… no podrás hacerlo si piensas así –

Donnie acercándose a leo lo queda mirando frente a frente y leo parándose en seco lo mira nervioso – donnie… em… ¿desde cuando me oíste? – Donnie soltando los hombros lo mira cómplice – desde que empezaste a tartamudear – leo ahora rendido lo mira caris bajo – no podre hacerlo – Donnie lo niega – no si no haces exactamente lo que te pida –

Mike después de despertar he ir a desayunar decidió ver la televisión tranquilamente. Mientras miraba los programas tubo la mala suerte de que todos al mismo tiempo entraran en comerciales y hastiado decidió jugar con el control remoto cambiando los canales perezosamente – rayos hoy no hay nada bueno – en ese momento suena uno de sus juguetes de figuras de acción y extrañado decide ir a ver que había provocado ese sonido.

Al no quería salir de la habitación pero se sentía encerrada y hastiada por todo así que siendo vencida por su instinto de aventura decidió salir por su cuenta de la habitación, al asomarse ha mirar hacia fuera noto que la habitación de leo era la ultima del pasillo y que habían tres mas adelante. Suspirando tranquilamente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, estaba mirando las fotos familiares cuando siente un sonido familiar – ¡voy a derrotarte duende verde! – ella al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con una figura de acción del hombre araña y pateando el objeto decidió seguir con su camino.

Mike estaba caminando hacia el pasillo de sus habitaciones cuando él y Al deciden doblar por la esquina al mismo tiempo. – Auch… –

Mike estaba extrañado por el choque pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con una chica en camiseta y unos pescadores verde agua, como el valiente hombre ninja que tenia dentro hizo lo que cualquiera en su caso habría hecho – ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –

Leo había terminado de relatar a Splinter y este correspondiendo su decisión dejo a leo salir para ver a Don con los brazos cruzados mientras se tomaba su café.

– ¿y bien? – leo soltando un suspiro le muestra una pequeña sonrisa en señal que lo había logrado y Don correspondiéndole la sonrisa se le acerca curioso – bien solucionamos eso pero… ¿quien es esa persona?– leo iba a responderle cuando sienten un grito provenir de afuera y ellos mirándose alarmados deciden correr a toda velocidad para ver lo que sucedía.

Donnie y Leo al llegar a la sala ven a Mike peleando con una niña que mantenía los brazos cruzados, Leo como intermediario se acerca hacia Mike y Al para ver que sucede cuando Mike también se cruza de brazos para pedir una explicación de leo – ¿que sucede Mike? – el nombrado mirándolo serio se taima al escuchar a Al.

– Leo ella miente yo se que es verdad – ella en protesta le mueve la cabeza mientras sube la voz junto a Mike – ¡eso no es cierto! – Ella ahora enoja mira a leo también en protesta.

– dile a Mike que pare de ser tan picota porque algún día le ira mal – Mike enojado la mira con rabia – ¿pero que sucede aquí Mike? – el mirando a leo enojado decide calmarse.

– ella dice ser mejor que yo en el juego "Foster Z4" y yo se que miente porque tengo el mejor puntaje de todos en la red –

Ella con una ceja alzada suelta una carcajada de burla – eso es mentira bobo porque si quieres ver abre los ojos, eso es en una cuenta menor de Wii 3 que es la pagina donde juegas, yo juego las ligas mayores donde es reconocida mundialmente y tengo el record en la red perdedor – Mike enojado mira a leo y este mirando hacia el cielo decide terminar con esa absurda pelea.

El Levantan

– bien si quieren decidir quien es el mejor jueguen ahora mismo para saber quien es el mejor – los dos niños lanzándose rayos con la mirada aceptan mientras Mike sale corriendo hacia su habitación – bien veremos quien es el ganador perdedora - ella lanzándole la lengua se da vuelta para mirar a leo.

– Tú hermano es tan… – no logro terminar la frase cuando leo le pone la mano en el hombro – solo se pone así cuando alguien dice ser mejor en los videojuegos… lo vieras como se pone cuando juega en línea – ella soltando una carcajada se queda conversando con leo.

En todo ese tiempo nadie se había dado cuenta de la existencia de Donnie y este extrañado mira a Leo. _¿Por qué Leo se comporta así con ella? ¿Por qué le cayo tan bien? _Estaba pensando en eso cuando fue interrumpido por Mike – bien Al veremos como te va con un experto – ella alzando la ceja corre hacia el dejando a leo y a Donnie solos – eso ni en tus sueños –

Los dos se quedaron solos conversando un tiempo cuando deciden ir a ver como le iba a Mike con su retadora Al y mientras mas se acercaban a la sala mas escuchaban gritos.

Mike estaba con el player 1 y Al estaba en el 2 mientras mataban Zombies – te ganare Mike llevo 365.495 puntos – el soltando una carcajada no se suelta del juego – no perdóname niña pero yo te ganare porque que lleve 20.000 puntos menos no significa que me ganes – ella riéndose un rato decide seguir jugando o mejor dicho masacrando a Mike.

Después de una hora ya se decidió el ganador - ¡SI TE HE GANADO Y EN TÚ CARA! – Al saltando en el lugar decide burlarse de la derrota de Mike, Donnie impactado y Leo extrañado se asoman para mirar – ¿cuanto le ganaste? – ella orgullosa le indica la televisión. - ¡.485.293 puntos! – Ella mirando a Mike este se levanta enojado – ¿y bien que se dice Mike? –

Este refunfuñando mira hacia otro lado – bien no debí burlarme de ti por ser niña… y eres la mejor video jugadora de todos – ella soltando los hombros le pega levemente – no te preocupes en algo debes ganarme –

El levantando la ceja la mira intrigado – si en patineta – ella mirándolo impactado mueve la cabeza – lo siento piensa en otra cosa porque no puedes ganarme en eso – el ahora impactado la mira pícaramente – no… no… no… no en eso no puedes ganarme – diciendo esto corre y se la pone en el hombro mientras ella grita y patalea para liberarse – bájame… bájame ahora –

Mientras ríen los dos Donnie se le acerca a Leo distraídamente – oye leo desde cuando la conoces – el perdido en la mirada mientras los miraba dice simplemente – hace dos días – Donnie sin creerlo lo mira impactado.

_¿Qué eso es posible? Pues no parece posible en ningún ámbito. Ha Leo, nuestro Leo, nunca pero cuando digo nunca le ha agradado alguien en tan poco tiempo es extraño._

_Ha Abril la quiso después de un año y medio y Casey después de los tres años de conocerlo, ¿Cómo es posible que le agradara una humana en dos días? El siempre ha dejado de lado a los humanos, un día me dijo que era porque no conocía su naturaleza y como reaccionarían, quiere protegernos y la pocas personas que conocemos no le tiene mucha confianza, cuando supe que ataco a Casey no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, el es así y cuando veo a esa niña me doy cuenta del porque._

_Ella, se llama Alicia pero le dicen Al, de ojos ámbar igual que mi hermano, esa personalidad fuerte y controladora, igual a rafa. Tiene esa esencia que me recuerda tanto a él, ¿acaso leo la habrá querido solo porque se parece a rafa? ¿Acaso quiere remplazar a nuestro hermano?_

Donnie fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando leo le habla bruscamente – bien Donnie ella es Al… Al el es Donnie – ella estaba parada frente al el, tenia una sonrisa tierna por naturaleza, pero con una cara dura por naturaleza, tenia en frente suyo ofreciéndole su mano y como no podía ser descortés decidió dársela.

Donnie al darle la mano sintió una carga eléctrica extraña, no fue como cuando recibes la corriente sino algo mas místico y especial, el la miro extrañado y en ella vio un brillo especial recorrerles los ojos, extrañado le soltó la mano pero antes de soltársela por completo volvió a sentir lo mismo, el problema no era la corriente en si, el problema era que le gustaba sentirlo

– OH lo siento mucho – ella dejándolo así lo miro simplemente – no te preocupes no fue nada… ¿química no? – El impactado decidió cambiar el tema – si como la de Aurelio Ramírez Hernández – el queriendo golpearse en la cabeza por tal estúpido comentario quiso darse vuelta cuando ella le habla – ¿el es profesor-investigador de tiempo completo en la Universidad del Pañaloapan y el autor de las revistas: Rev. Colomb. Quím., Polym. Adv. Technol., Journal of Applied Polymer Sciences, Aleph Zero y Enlace Químico? –

Donnie impresionado por lo que sabia la mira impactado – ¿sabes quien es el?– ella con una risa asiente. – si Donnie ¿Quién que sabe de ciencia no lo sabe? – el ahora extrañado mira atento – ¿sabes de ciencia? – Ella asiente tímidamente cuando leo interviene – bien como ya nos conocemos esperamos tu visita pronto pero tenemos que irnos a hacer lo que vinimos hacer así que con permiso –

Donnie iba a responder cuando Al le habla a leo contenta – ¿significa que puedo venir cuando quiera?– leo iba a responder cuando Donnie le responde – ¿y por que no?… no tengo ningún problema y Mike tampoco – ella saltando de emoción corre hacia arriba junto a leo mientras este mira serio Donnie.

Donnie se quedo mirando cuando escucha a Mike – bien Donnie voy a dar un paseo por las alcantarillas – Donnie mira a Mike sacar su Skate saliendo rápido de ahí mientras el decide dirigirse a su laboratorio.

Al iba caminando detrás de leo por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando ve una puerta antes que la de leo semi abierta, ella curiosa para de caminar y se asoma a mirar la habitación, estaba ordenada con unos poster de bandas de rock y unos sais colgados, ella curiosa entra a mirar la habitación cuando siente algo extraño.

Leo estaba organizando las cosas cuando siente gritar a Al – oh no – rápidamente corrió de donde provenía el grito en la otra habitación y quedando en la puerta ve a Al agarrándose de su estomago mientras grita de dolor. Ella trataba de no mirar al ser que la atormentaba mientras le gritaba cosas se ocultaba – ¿que haces tú aquí? – La mira enojado cuando ve a leo y se aleja mientras grita – te hare esto siempre si sigues aquí… YA TUBE SUFICIENTE CON RAFAEL – ella llorando se queda en posición fetal y leo sin saber que hacer siente una voz.

_Vamos Leo ya sabes que hacer y hazlo rápido. _Sin pensar toma a Al y se la lleva corriendo hacia su habitación, después de dejarla ahí corre hacia la cocina mientras Don sale de su laboratorio – ¿que sucede leo?– el sin parar le grita – tengo que ayudar a Al –

Mientras el tiraba sal en el suelo en línea de la puerta y rodeaba de sal las esquinas de la habitación corre y saca unas velas bendecidas y las pone en la puerta mientras las prende. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos y leo ya tenia todo listo para Al, después de terminar corre hacia ella y la abraza protectoramente – no dejare que nada malo te pase – después de abrazarla así por minutos la suelta de apoco – tengo que salir un momento… Donnie me llama – el al decir eso abre la puerta y mira a Al.

Al mirar hacia atrás mira a Al que lo mira asustada mientras agranda los ojos, por unos instantes pensó que lo miraba a el pero después noto que su mirada se enfocaba detrás de el, sabiendo lo que pasaba agarra la bolsa de sal y tirándola por los aires la corta de un solo corte con su espada para dejar todo el pasillo lleno de sal. Ella miraba a el ser que estaba parado detrás de leo y este sintiendo la sal la mira con ira – bien pudiste conmigo ahora pero recuerda que Leo no siempre estará contigo – diciendo esto desapareció y ella sintiéndose libre por un momento suelta una lagrima.

Leo al cerrar la puerta y caminar a darle una explicación a su hermano siente lo mismo que hace unos segundos

_Lo hiciste bien Leo… bien hecho._

* * *

_**dany fan TMNT : Si muchas cosas pense de eso, pero fue realmente triste saberlo, jajajja gracias por lo del OC, solo quise inspirarme un rato con ella y me alaga saber que te gusta como Ogima porque yo lo amo jajaja. Bien sobre lo de como reaccionaron me costo muco pensarlo pero creo que resulto despues de todo, gracias por escribir y recibir tu apoyo, me gusta saber que me escribiras y pondras cosas buenas... gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo.**_

_**Cooni **_ **fghjk : Bien ahora sabes que estuve de vacaciones en el campo, bien no puedo decirte porque es sorpresa ¬_¬ muajajajajja. Pero me pondre mas rapida con todo, espero que te guste este capitulo ya que me costo hacerlo y muchas gracias por seguir la historia... gracias y espero que te guste.**

**Gracias a todos los demas que siguen la historia ya que me animan a continuarla.**

**Espero verlos pronto y nos seguiremos leyendo. Cariños y besos de Lou**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien gracias por leer mi historia y seguirla. Singinifca muhco para mi de verdad **

**Renuncias: Tmnt no me pertenece y solo los OC que van a aparecer pero nada mas.**

**Aquí**** se los traigo**

* * *

Solo enfrentemos la verdad

Leo caminaba serio hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a Al, con tantas emociones a cualquiera le hubiera bajado el animo y el azúcar así que tomando unas naranjas comenzó a hacerle un jugo de naranja.

Al terminar el jugo admiro su trabajo y decidido agarro tres vasos, uno para Al, uno para Donnie y uno para el. Al encaminarse a subir las escaleras se encontró a Donnie afuera de su laboratorio esperándolo, estaba recargándose en la pared mientras lo miraba enojado.

– ah leo… ¿a donde vas tan animado, se puede saber que haces o que paso hace unos diez minutos? – leo mirándolo sorprendido se relaja al ver que solo preguntaba aunque su tono no sonara feliz.

– bueno Donnie iba a darte un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y luego iba a subir con Al a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo, lo de los diez minutos atrás fue algo como… – no logro terminar cuando Donnie se adelanta y lo mira enojado.

– bien eso lo dudaste, entonces no se como será cuando tengas que decirme que ya tenemos nuevo hermano – Leo extrañado lo mira dejando el jugo de naranja y los vasos cerca en un mueble.

– Donnie no se cual es tu problema con Al… ella es muy agradable y te caerá bien en cuanto la conozcas – Donnie negando con la cabeza lo mira enojado.

– crees que soy idiota Leo… ¿acaso que sea el doctor de la familia y el genio no te vasta? Mira no acabo de nacer y lo que veo es suficiente para pensar que… –

Leo enfurece – ¡¿PENSAR QUE?! – el de morado se acerca

– bien la chica… ojos amarillos, personalidad fuerte… – mientras mas decía mas se acercaba a Leo – ruda, deportiva, competitiva… ¿quieres que siga? – leo mirándolo sorprendido retrocede.

– ¿espera crees que quiero remplazar a Rafa? – Donnie al escuchar eso asiente con un sonido producido de su garganta, leo sintiendo una impotencia subirle por el estomago lo mira enojado – solo porque haya traído una niña no significa nada – Donnie se ríe.

– no te creo… la forma en que la mira, esa particular forma de hacerte gracia cualquier cosa que ella haga. Es como el… como Rafael, tiene la misma personalidad e incluso se siente su presencia con ella. Se nota que haz conseguido consuelo con ella, vamos jamás te habrías encariñado con alguien tan rápido… si no quisiste a Casey y Abril años y ella se gana tu corazón en dos días… ¡REMPLAZASTE A RAFA CON ELLA! – diciendo se lanzo hacia leo.

Los dos giraban en el suelo mientras Donnie le gritaba – tratas de convérsenos que todo esta bien con ella, Mike saco su videojuegos después de meses de usarlo, trataste de que convencer a Splinter… ¡PERO NO A MI! – golpeándolo en la cara descarga toda su ira el leo.

– Donnie no se de donde sacas esto pero escúchate – Donnie soltando una risa lo mira sarcásticamente.

– pero leo mírate, sabes que mientes, haz encontrado después de meses lo que buscabas… se que ella puede ver lo que rafa veía ¿crees que estoy sordo? – ahora saltando dejándose caer sobre leo lo deja atrapado con un brazo sobre su cuello pero leo posicionando sus piernas lo lanza lejos.

– Donnie no quiero dejar ir a rafa… nunca lo dejare ir – leo bajando la cabeza mira una mano con un corte en la palma de su mano – no lo hare porque el haría lo mismo por mi y porque quiero tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros, traje a Al por eso, ella es la única forma de encontrarlo – al mirar al frente se encontró con Donnie que lo miraba con rabia.

– nuestra familia esta destrozándose desde adentro y tu crees que traer a una niña solucionara las cosas… creí que irías a buscar a Rafa – leo mirándolo enojado le grita.

– ¡Y TU QUE HACES DONNIE, NO VEO QUE INTENTES AYUDAR O QUE INTENTAS SACAR A DELANTE TODO! ¡SÍ SE FUE Y TRATO DE IR A BUSCARLO! –

Donnie mirándolo con ira agarra del brazo a leo y lo mete a su laboratorio, ahí adentro le muestra que las paredes estaban llenas de reportajes de gente desaparecida por extrañas enfermedades mentales y que muchos a los meses aparecían muertos. Muchos otros buscaban reportajes de extraños fenómenos rondando por la ciudad y en cerca de la computadora tenia muchos papeles con nombres de las ciudades dentro del estado.

– todos estos meses he hackeado los datos de las cámaras de seguridad de los terminales de trenes, de buses y de aviones del estado. Solo salgo para comer o hacer mis necesidades básicas. Salí hoy porque iba a prepararme un café – diciendo esto bajo la cabeza avergonzado – no he encontrado nada, el se esfumo del aire, ninguna cámara lo ha visto o alcanzado a ver algo sospechoso, tu lo haz buscado en solo la ciudad igual que Mike –

Leo sorprendido mira a Donnie impactado. ¿Cuándo Mike había salido a buscar a Rafa? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ausente para no darse cuenta de todo esto? – ¿que ha hecho Mike? –

Donnie suelta los hombros – solo sale como tu pero en otras horas, se mete a la computadora para averiguar de su problema y no ha encontrado mucho pero algo sirve. Leo ya no hacemos patrullaje ni entrenamos todos juntos porque todos buscamos a rafa por nuestro lado – el comienza a llorar amargamente.

– creí que… que podría ayudarlo pero me doy cuenta que no necesitaba a un científico… nos necesitaba y nunca lo supimos, creí que tal vez volvería pero no lo ha hecho y me doy cuenta de lo mal hermano que he sido con el, como lo trate y … oh por mi… soy terrible Leo, no se si Splinter lo sabe pero no nos hemos topado con el en mucho tiempo, no se si sufre o si esta enojado, pero no lo estoy por lo menos yo. Mike ya no juega a sus videojuegos, solo se encarga de buscar y aprender, se que sufre porque el y Rafa aunque peleaban demasiado un día rafa le dijo que era su mejor amigo… ¿como crees que se siente Leo? Yo me siento mal por lo que le dije y fue mi culpa que se fuera – cayendo de rodillas dejo que las lagrimas bañaran su cara.

Leo acercándose a el lo miro compasivo – lo siento mucho Donnie, todos me apoyaron tanto cuando supe que podía ir a buscarlo que creí que no les importaba… lo lamento – Donnie abrazando a su hermano comenzó a llorar mas fuete mientras lo abrazaba.

– Mike creía que tu podías ir y nosotros podríamos guiarte pero… no soy capaz de ni siquiera establecer una conversación razonable contigo – abrazándolo mas fuerte lo buscaba entre sus brazos, no quería soltarlo, solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla que lo atormentaba – si lo hemos hablado civilizado… bueno ahora sí… ¿sabias que Mike tiene pesadillas? – Donnie asiente.

– No es el único – leo abriendo de golpe los ojos lo separa y sostiene los hombros – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Donnie se pone entristece

– Porque ya tenias demasiado con Mike – leo golpeándose en la cara lo mira enojado – debiste decirme… bueno ya eso no importa ¿Qué sueñas exactamente? – Donnie se encoge de hombros al recordar eso, le quitaba el sueño pensarlo, todo lo que había hecho, le dolía y molestaba mucho. Trataba de repetir lo que escuchaba, lo que veía en esa pesadilla pero no podía, siempre era lo mismo, todas las noches era la misma pesadilla, era una canción ya bailada por mucho tiempo y aun así lo aterrorizaba.

– sueño con un hombre… el es como un ser superior, se que es superior por su presencia, se como es pero nunca lo he visto cara a cara, es extraño porque el es malo y me dice cosas que no se sintió rafa, me provoca un sentimiento tan amargo que me provoca repulsión y lo odio. –

_Estas adentro de un mundo donde no se puede vivir y escapar Donatello. La muerte te sigue de cerca, siempre asechando, no dejándote en paz y amenazando todo lo que conoces y amas. ¿Te gusta este mundo Donatello? No poder dormir nunca en paz porque sabes que puedes salir herido o lastimado. ¿Crees que puedes vivir sin temor? El temor existe, mira tu alrededor y veras que todo es un peligro, no existe amor porque ellos te lo quitaran a la fuerza… si quieres sobrevivir endurece tu alma y cuerpo y sígueme… sígueme Donatello y vuélvete demente por mi camino de oscuridad. _

Leo estaba tan sorprendido que no podía evitar sentir pena, todos habían tenido pesadillas distintas, algunos mas horribles que otro pero todos sabían que era por el sentimiento de culpa, uno que no se ira solo con palabras.

– Donnie… si quieres acompañarnos no tengo ningún problema y Al tampoco… sobre Al yo no pensé que pasaría esto y prefiero que no vuelva – leo se dio la vuelta pero Donnie sacando unos documentos corrió detrás de el.

– no es necesario tal vez yo lo pensé mal ¿pero ella no tiene la culpa no? – Leo al subir con Donnie lo miro serio.

– Ella tiene problemas familiares serios – Donnie se ríe de forma sarcástica – ¿y nosotros que? – Leo mueve la cabeza negativamente – Rafael desapareció Donnie… su hermano se suicido y ella también tiene ese problema – Donnie impresionado comenzó a tratar de hablar pero su garganta se volvió un nudo demasiado grande para hablar y su mirada era todos un poema cargado de lastima y miedo.

– Yo no lo sabia y lo siento – leo lo mira con una mirada paternal típica de el – no te preocupes pero solo no la juzgues y no lo menciones – los dos iban a entrar cuando leo arruga la frente y mira raro a Donnie – Donnie… ¿Dónde esta Mike? –

Iba caminando por la calle a medio día con las manos en los bolsillos de su ropa, quería caminar un rato para despejar su mente de tantas cosas, últimamente salir le era ya muy natural y mas encima no recibía ya ordenes de leo. Nunca salía de día cuando era más pequeño y evitaba hacerlo porque no se sentía cómodo de día, siempre fue su sueño hacerlo libremente pero cuando comenzó a hacerlo se dio cuenta que era mejor la oscuridad, nació en ella, se crio con ella y ahora era natural y su mejor amiga, claro que ahora también lo hacia pero era para tranquilizarse y cambiar de rumbo un rato.

Había pasado tanto en poco tiempo, el se había ido y no le gustaba nada, había cambiado tanto, tanto para mal porque ahora se sentía solo, ya se había olvidado de los gritos de leo y las explosiones de Donnie, ya no era como antes y ahora ya no estaba su mejor amigo. Jamás pensaría que llegarían a ser mejores amigos y cuando fue oficial, unos meses después se fue.

Pero había que concentrarse en la ciudad , era un día nublado muy feo y por eso no tenia problemas con la ropa abrigada, iba caminando jugando con un yoyo, hace tiMmiKE empo que había aprendido jugar con ella correctamente y era todo un maestro, mientras caminaba por la vereda comienza a mirar los anuncios publicitarios de los edificios y uno era muy grande y alto, tenia un aviso publicitario de una psicóloga muy famosa por todo el país y hacia libros reconocidos por todo el mundo ayudando a salir de la depresión y superar algunos miedos etc.

El aviso publicitario era bastante anime y parecía japonés por los colores y un estilo de dibujo muy singular "doctora Lisa" así se llamaba ella o también llamado avatar, era como un mono de computadora para ser mas simpático, una lagartija verde con una chaquetita café le hacia seña diciendo si quería sentirse mejor necesitaba un abrazo cariñoso y el con una sonrisa sigue su camino – muchos en la familia deberíamos visitarla –

Mientras caminaba hacia una tienda para comer algo se sentó para comer un sándwich en un asiento dentro de un local barato donde entraban muchos indigentes con algo de dinero recolectado con propina – ¿sabias Max que hay una psicóloga muy generosa? Ella se hace llamar Lisa y atiende a gente sin recursos gratis dos veces por semana en la ciudad, lo hará por tres meses aquí y luego se ira de la ciudad hacia Washington D.C, Florida y por ultimo a New York.

La tortuga extrañado y tomando su comida sale del local para anotar la dirección de la mujer y guardando su yoyo se pone bien la capucha para esconder bien su cinta de color roja.

* * *

**JAJAJA matenme por esto lo se... creian y juraban que era Mike pero los engañe jajajajja **

**Ahora a contestar los reviews **

**dany fan TMNT : si fue genial hacerlo y comparto tu gusto por leo :3 solo contigo ok pero se ve tan adorable jajajaja. Si lo de Al fue muy triste y fuerte para ella ya que ahora podia ser molestada por dos y no uno como ella pensaba... bueno eso es para el futuro amiga y no puedo decirtelo jajajaja. Buneo te he respondido todas las dudas aqui y te he creado otras con las ultimas dos lineas jajajaj soy tan mala jajajjaja nos vemos pronto cuando tenga una idea y quiera subir mas, hasta el proximo capitulo, besitos para ti y muhcos abracitos.**

**cooni fghjk: Si fue un problema de la pagina pero lo solucione lo mas rapido que pude... ahora ya no le creo tanto a word como antes, si lo del malo fue genial. Bueno ahora te respondi lo de los hermanos pero lo de Splinter aun no lo mencionare y ya se que me quieres matar por lo de las ultimas dos lineas pero lo entiendo jajajajaja bien nos vemos y muhcos cariñitos, besitos y abracitos para ti.**

**Terena Tempestira: De verdad que me impresiona que la sigas porque yo tambien sigo la tuya y me encanta, que bueno que te guste y espero que te haya gustado tambien este y nos vemos. Muchos abracitos y besitos con abracitos para ti.**

**A todos los demas que la siguen y que no escriben ojala que les guste.**

**Escriban sus reviews si les gusto y quieren comentar algo para cambiar o proponer porque me gustan las nuevas ideas, recibire quejas tambien y de todo... nos vemos y hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Adios de parte de Lou**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien me dejaron ocupar el computador y pude actualizar pronto jejeje gracias a todos los que leen.**

**renuncia : Las tortugas ninjas no son mias solo los OC**

**Las tortugas no son version nada, solo saque de todos un poco y piensen en una como la de las imagenes donde son mitad 2003 y 2012.**

* * *

**Lamentable**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que ella conoció a sus hermanos, demasiado para ser realista pero leo no se atrevía a irse a buscarlo, aun no podía, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Era ilógico irse de su casa para ir a buscarlo a fuera del estado, con sus conocimientos y gracias a Al ella le revelo que el no se encontraría en el estado y posiblemente estaría uno cerca de la costa.

Bueno con eso no ayudaba mucho pero algo era algo y sus hermanos le habían agarrado cariño a Al pero Donnie seguía teniéndola un poco al margen o eso parecía porque ella cada vez que llegaba solo era para encerrarse con Donnie y aunque el lo negara si debía decir que le agradaba mucho, tal vez demasiado para conocerla en tan poco tiempo, era extraño porque hasta se habían cambiado números telefónicos para pasarse mensajes de texto por seguridad.

Al había llegado muy sonriente a meterse otra vez al laboratorio de Donnie, ella le revelo a leo que le gustaba demasiado pasar junto a su hermano porque siempre tenían temas interesantes los cuales hablar, ella siempre se aburría cuando iba a buscar a sus hermanos a la escuela porque no conocía mucha gente que hablara temas mas interesantes como política, ciencia, inventos e cultura y temas sociales.

Estaba con un libro en la mano y entro tocando la puerta con una sonrisa – Donnie… quieres ayudarme con una pequeña duda que tengo sobre trigonometría avanzada cuadrangular – el sentado en su escritorio asiente mientras despejaba su espacio de trabajo.

– Claro Al solo déjame mover algunas cosas – diciendo esto comenzó a sacar unos papeles y documentos con información de trabajos para vagabundos.

Después de una hora de enseñanza ella estaba lista, todos estaban sorprendidos porque manejaba una gran cantidad de información que a su edad no mucha gente manejaba, ella siempre hablaba temas interesantes con Donnie, jugaba con Mike y salía con leo para acompañarlo a sus rondas nocturnas para investigar más sobre los terminales de trenes.

Al cuando termina se levanta perezosamente mientras sonríe – bien Donnie me agrada que me hayas ayudado pero debo irme y muchas gracias por todo te lo recomenzare de alguna manera –

El levantándose también comienza a sacar todo lo que había guardado de sus lugares – oh no Al el gusto fue mío pero ¿para que quieres saber esto y a donde vas? – ella suelta los hombros mientras caminaba hacia unos libros de teorías espaciales.

– nada muy importante solo que tengo que dar la prueba semestral para pasar el semestre del año – el la mira impactado – pe… pero das exámenes libres y esas pruebas son de toda la materia de todos los ramos del semestre… ¿Cuánto estudiaste? – Ella lo mira pícaramente – solo tres horas, dos en casa y la tercera contigo –

El casi se cae de la impresión – pero reprobaras – ella se ríe a carcajadas

– Donnie yo nunca he estudiado mucho, no voy a la escuela, yo doy exámenes libres y solo estudio tres horas cuando voy a dar la prueba y tengo calificación sobresaliente –

El la mira sin creerlo – entonces mi teoría del colegio es que de verdad es fácil ella sonríe – por su puesto – Al comienza a mirar y ve que Donnie solo tenia un libro de la teoría espacial compuesta de volumen uno.

– ¿por que no tienes los otros dos Donnie? – el se encoge de hombros – nada importante pero los libros son muy caros y he llevado años reuniendo para juntar el primero. O sea he trabajado en línea pero no puedo salir a buscar trabajo para ganar mejor dinero – ella levantando una ceja saca su teléfono y comienza a marcar.

– ¿Al que haces? – Ella se da vuelta y mira el libro – solo que no puedo aceptar que haya gente tan inteligente como tu y no tenga estos derechos de poder aprender, me parece el colmo… Hola librería estatal si quiero los libros de la teoría espacial compuesta de los volumen 2 y 3… ¿1459 dólares cada uno? Claro sáquelo de mi cuenta bancaria… es 43657, claro si tráiganmelos en unas tres horas en la dirección… –

Donnie sin creerlo se cae de la silla y se levanta rápidamente cuando ella corta, Al sacando su libro se comienza a ir del laboratorio – pero Al… ¿sabes cuanto dinero es eso? No creo que tu padre quiera saber que le sacaste tanto dinero – ella antes de irse se da vuelta.

– ¿y quien dijo que le saque a mi padre el dinero? – diciendo esto ella se fue del laboratorio para llamar a leo.

– ¿Que pasa Al? – ella lo mira seria – necesito que me esperes en esta dirección – le pasa un papel – para que después me ayudes con los libros de Donnie – diciendo esto se fue y leo extrañado fue al laboratorio donde Donnie estaba sentado frotándose las sienes.

– no se como le devolveré el favor a Al – leo extrañado se le acerca – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo esta vez Al? – Donnie se levanta – nada solo ha pagado por mi 2928 dólares de los cuales no tengo por unos libros de astronomía que quería comprarme y que compro sin pedirme permiso y… –

Leo mientras escuchaba una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro mientras Donnie hablaba y después de unos minutos su hermano menor se da cuenta – pero… ¿leo por que estas sonriendo? – leo tomándole el hombro se ríe suavemente.

– Nada solo em rio porque siempre quisiste tener esos libros y ahora que una persona te los da desinteresadamente quieres devolverlos… es un regalo y acéptalo – Donnie se cruza de brazos.

– ¿pero leo de donde saca el dinero? – Leo sonríe – ella tiene su propia cuenta de dinero y créeme que cuando digo que tiene dinero es porque TIENE MUCHO DINERO – Donnie deja de pensar

– Bien pero ella… no quería que me hiciera ese regalo porque me cae bien pero, no puedo estar siempre viviendo de los demás y Al es…– leo dándole una cachetada se frota las sienes – solo acéptalo Donnie pero… ¿Qué ibas a decir de Al? – Donnie poniéndose rojo saca de su laboratorio a Leo- nos vemos hermano –

.

Leo estaba en el edificio acordado cuando ve salir a Al poniendo su carta de resultados en la mochila, sale ella corriendo cruzando la calle y subiendo rápidamente con saltos rápidos llega rápidamente al edificio donde estaba leo.

– bueno y ¿como te fue? – Ella sacando el sobre se lo muestra – saque una sobresaliente otra vez – el la mira y luego pasándole el sobre deja que lo guarde – supe que debes ir a tu casa a ir a buscar los libros los cuales Donnie no quería que compraras – ella con una sonrisa asiente.

– lo se pero debería hacerle un regalo además de que me ayudara con los exámenes quería hacerle un regalo por ser mi amigo – el mirándola con una ceja alzada se encamina hacia la orilla y ve su reloj – esta atardeciendo y tus padres… – ella se mofa.

– Mis padres les importa un pepino lo que haga, lo viste cuando fui la primera vez a tu casa, no me dijeron nada de nada y no espero que lo hagan ahora – diciendo esto salta del edificio mientras corría a toda velocidad a su casa.

Al llegar los dos entraron pro la ventana y el mirando que su habitación era muy amplia que tenia baño y yacusi incluido mira impresionado – bien debo decirlo, cada vez que entro no me dejo de maravillar por todo lo que tienes – ella baja la cabeza.

– Es solo un reemplazante, la habitación, el dinero, mis cosas… saben que no estoy bien pero no quieren saber nada mas – ella mirando su collar que también era guardapelo lo mira triste – quiero decírtelo solo a ti leo, no quiero que nadie lo sepa pero ya es tiempo – el mirándola asustado se da cuenta de lo que habla.

– no Al… no lo hagas – ella alzando el brazo para guardarse el guardapelo muestra su brazo que en cerca de la muñeca y el ante brazo tenia una marca de una línea roja, Leo actuando rápido toma su mano y con la otra el mismo brazo.

– Al… ¿tienes que decirme algo? – ella mirando el brazo y luego sus profundos ojos grises baja la mirada – leo… de verdad yo no quería pero… – ella se deja caer y comienza a llorar amargamente mientras el la abrazaba y le ponía su cabeza en su hombro.

– No te preocupes Al… yo estoy aquí… yo siempre estaré aquí contigo y no dejare que te pase nada…. Nunca dejare que te pase nada… – ella ahora llorada mas fuerte le dice la verdad.

– Amenazo a mis hermanos, el primer barón de los cuatrillizos, son dos niñas las mayores y los menores los barones. Mi hermano Felipe, el… yo… vi que quería hacerle daño, este me miro y me dijo que un precio por el y solo entendí que quería verme mal y solo pude hacer esto… – Leo mirando y subiéndole la manga vio cuatro marcas de tres centímetros, todas con marcas de cicatrizar diferentes.

– esta no es la primera vez Al – ella mirando hacia abajo asiente – no es la primera vez que pasa y… mis padres creen que fui yo la que le hice eso a mi hermano pero no fui yo – el extrañado le agarra el rostro – pero… ¿Qué tiene Felipe? – Ella mira hacia abajo – tiene como chupones morados – el recordando a Rafael la abraza de nuevo y ella cerca de su oído le habla bajo.

– leo… aquí no estoy segura y he tenido sueños… por favor leo… déjame ir… salir de este infierno… estoy adentro y esta oscuro… déjame ser libre – leo cogiéndola mas fuerte la abraza cuando siente pasos afuera y el mirando la puerta la mira otra vez.

– no te dejare ir sola en este viaje Al… recuerda que somos un equipo y que te seguiré hasta el fin de la tierra – ella asintiendo deja de llorar – no le digas a nadie Leo, ni si quiera Donnie – el separándola la mira extraño – ¿por que no ha Donnie? – Ella bajando la mirada se acurruca al sentir que no abrieron la puerta – porque lo quiero mucho y me es difícil decir adiós –

* * *

**Gracias por leer este capitulo pero desde ahora si comenzara la verdadera aventura donde si comenzara la trama romantica, tragica y donde todos ya se harán la pregunta " ¿donde esta rafa?"**

**dany fan TMNT: jajajj si es inevitable pero no hay problema en eso, y lo de donnie bueno fue mas porque leo queria recibir el golpe por que o sino hubiera sido muy feo. Lo de los hermanos si pero es que no queria centrarme mucho en todos y mas en leo que se tratara mucho mas de el y de rafa, lo tuyo es un dato curioso ya que tambien me siento mas comoda en ella ... somos raras ajajjaja... lo de monalisa hahahha si ella saldra mucho tambien. Bien gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos y besitos y abracitos para ti de parte de Lou.**

**cooni fghhjk: hahahah si lo de rafa, creiste que era Mike... te pille pero no si era rafa, saldra pronto i promeses... si jijiiji si es creo quien crees que es Lisa y ella me encanta por si acaso, lo de la pelea eso saldra mas adelante con los problemas futuros y sobre donnie y Mike, necesitaba un momento de muhca tension y crei que esa era el momento perfecto pero not problem a muchos es pasa lo mismo no? jajajaja si espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... muchos abracitos y besitos para ti.**

**A los de mas que leen mi historia espero que les haya gustado y que la sigan leyendo porque se pondra mucho mas interesante... que les valla bien y muhcos besitos y abracitos para ustedes... **

**Lou fuera**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Renuncias: Las tortugas ninjas no son mías, solo los personajes creados de mi imaginación.**

**Nota de autor : Las tortugas ninjas no tienen universo definido, son mitad 2003 y 2007, no como lo había dicho antes que eran 2012**

* * *

**El inicio del viaje**

Ella se agacho a darle un beso a su hermano Felipe que estaba durmiendo con un oso de peluche pequeño en los brazos y al hacerle cariño en la cabeza vio que tenía morado en el cuello y con mucho dolor se retiro de su habitación ya que era la última que había revisado como todas las noches.

Al dirigirse a su habitación miro su puerta y con mucho dolor abrió su puerta, miro toda su habitación y dirigiéndose a su cama de una plaza y media saco debajo de ella una mochila para acampar. Comenzó a meter toda su ropa y objetos personales que necesitaba, carnet de identidad, tarjetas de crédito y diarios de vida.

Al guardar una frazada de invierno y una de verano en la mochila saco un cuadro familiar que tenia en su velador, era toda su familia, sus hermanos y padres cuando aun estaban juntos y cuando su hermano aun vivía. Ella mirando su closet saco algunas chaquetas y algunos zapatos y mirando su closet cerró la puerta con llave.

Dándose un baño rápido se puso su pantalon para hacer ejercicio, se puso una polera que dijera I Love New York y una chaqueta de cuero negra, soltándose el cabello y dejándose su cinta en la muñeca se puso su guardapelo y sus zapatillas. Poniéndose la mochila iba a salir por la ventana cuando mira por última vez hacia adentro, después de darle una ultima mirada a lo que seria su antiguo hogar se dio la vuelta y cerro la ventana.

Iba caminando con la mochila en la espalda y las manos iban aferradas a los sujetadores, se quedo en un edificio a cuatro del suyo sin mirar hacia atrás espero a que llegara, no sintió los pasos ni su respiración pero ya lo conocía bastante para saber que había llegado.

– ¿Al estas segura de esto? – ella mirando a leo asiente seria e inmutable

– No he estado mas segura de algo en toda mi vida – el guardando silencio también toma su mochila para acampar y se dirige a la orilla.

– ¿No quieres darle un ultimo vistazo? Porque para cuando vuelvas tal vez sea diferente todo – ella sin mirar hacia atrás mira hacia abajo del edificio y viendo entre rabia y pena a Leo le sale la voz entre cortada.

– Leo… nunca mas volveré a este lugar – el asintiendo va con la chica y saltando en edificio en edificio llegan a la terminal de trenes de la estación gran central.

Los dos al llegar miran que era demasiado temprano y que si había gente movilizándose pero como leo traía mucha ropa y hacia frio paso desapercibido.

– Me sorprende lo grande que es la estación gran central y sigue funcionando aunque sea tan de mañana – Al iba a ir al banco cuando escucha eso y mirando a Leo extrañado le pregunta la hora.

– Son recién un cuarto para las cuatro – ella asintiendo se dirige al banco que cruzaba la calle sin Leo y el viendo que ella pasa dos tarjetas de crédito, firma, pasa algunos datos y se va a una sala detrás de donde atienden el ya no puede seguir viéndola, el extrañado fue a comprar el diario y dos cafés para entrar en calor y sentándose en una banca espero que ella llegara.

– ¿Que acabas de hacer Al? – ella al escuchar eso se acomoda en el asiento.

– Solo he pasado unos datos y todo mi dinero a otra tarjeta de crédito – el extrañado baja la mirada y se cruza se brazos para esperar aunque seguía con la interrogante.

– Es para cuando se den cuenta de mi partida no puedan rastrearme con el dinero, tengo mucho dinero para que me pillen tratando de sacar todo el dinero de una, por eso me transfirieron todo el dinero a otra cuenta con otro nombre – diciendo esto se levanta para recibir su tarjeta de crédito y mirando al señor le da las gracias y se va a comprar su boleto.

– ¿Al donde crees que tomo el tren rafa? Porque hay muchos destinos y muy pocos lugares donde empezar – ella mirando el boleto y sentándose cerca del tren lo mira irritada.

– Hay Leo… leo… leo… se nota que no sabes nada de nosotros, si tu quisieras irte para siempre de aquí y quieres comenzar tu vida en otra parte ¿que harías? – el pensando bien mira hacia donde caminaba Al y era hacia los destinos de los trenes.

– Solo piensa que empezaremos por donde bajarnos – ella señalándole un tren que iba mas lejos del estado le indica la ultima estación – crearíamos la máxima distancia de nosotros y aquí... – ahora mostrándole la ultima estación del tren que se alejaba mas de este lugar mira a Leo – aquí comenzaremos porque aquí comenzó tu hermano –

Diciendo esto ella se fue a sentar y Leo mirando la estación se da cuenta que el tren que tomarían saldría de new York para llegar hasta Miami. El sorprendido mira que era un Día de viaje y dirigiéndose a sentarse saca un diario que se había comprado y pasándole el café a Al ella se lo toma lentamente.

– Al…– ella al mirar ve que Leo había sacado su teléfono y pasándoselo le dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Puedes llamar a cualquier persona para despedirte – ella pensándolo bien recuerda que no tiene a nadie a quien despedirse y cuando le iba a devolver el teléfono el le niega con la cabeza.

– Cuando digo cualquier persona es cualquiera – mirándola con una cara entre seria y risueña le pasa el teléfono de nuevo y ella aun sin entender el mensaje toma el teléfono y escucha en los altavoces una mala noticia.

– Queridos pasajeros que van destino a Miami, lamentamos decir que su destino ha tenido dificultades técnicas para salir y en vez de salir a las 4: 20 saldremos a seis ya que resulto ser que un motor ha sido estropeado así que le pedimos que puedan esperar y que tengan paciencia muchas gracias.

Al desilusionada mira a Leo que este toma sus cosas y tomando el bolso de Al se lo pasa para dirigirse a la salida – bien ya que tenemos dos horas podremos ir y venir sin ningún problema a la guarida para que te despidas de los chicos – diciendo esto mira a Al y ella con una sonrisa fueron lo mas rápido a la guarida tomando un taxi para no perder tiempo entre sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Mike y Donnie estaban despiertos ya que se habían dado la lata de despedir a Leo y con los nervios y lo tristes que estaban no pudieron conseguir el sueño, al ver llegar a Leo y a Al se alegraron y Mike corriendo fue a abrazar a leo mientras Donnie fue a hablar con Al.

– Oh… em… hola Al no espere verte tan pronto de regreso – ella soltando una tímida risa lo mira entre triste y desilusionada.

– Si es que tenemos mucho tiempo para despedirnos ya que nuestro tren se atraso – el asintiendo baja los hombros y también el tono de voz.

– No espere que te fueras tan pronto, cuando supe que leo si iba y que tu también… yo em… fue horrible – ella mirándolo triste ve cuando Mike salta hacia Al y la abraza.

– Ya no tendré a mi presumida favorita a mi lado ya que yo siempre tiendo ha ganarle en los videojuegos – ella casi soltando un grito lo mira entre impactada y enojada

– ¡¿Que dijiste? yo te gano en todas! – el mirándola mientras se reía asiente

– No es cierto te he ganado en kill Zombies X 5 – ella ahora enojada grita

– ¡Es porque me empujaste haciendo que perdiera! – mientras ellos se reían y peleaban Leo escucha a su maestro llamarle espiritualmente y leo hiendo a la habitación de su maestro lo ve sentado tomando un té.

– Toma asiento hijo mío – leo haciendo caso toma asiento y cuando el maestro le ofrece te leo no lo recibe

– Acabo de darme cuenta que te vas y no le dijiste a nadie, ni siquiera a mí – leo mirando al maestro y agachando la cabeza asiente.

– Si es que no encontré necesario decirlo además que ya les había dicho que haría este viaje solo – el maestro levantando la ceja mueve la cabeza.

– No lo hará solo hijo mío – el al escuchar eso suelta un suspiro de frustración.

– Es con Al, yo la protegeré y ella me ayudara a encontrar a Rafa – diciendo esto el maestro lo mira entre decepción y nada.

– Tienes que tener entendido que no puedes mandarte a cambiar solo y con una chica además – leo mirándolo extraño le pregunta porque y el maestro Splinter mirándolo serio eleva la voz.

– Porque no corresponde como un líder y cabeza de familia – leo ahora enojado se quiebra.

– El que va a buscar a Rafa no es el líder sino su hermano Padre – Splinter ahora enojado lo mira con rabia

– ¿Y quien te crees que eres? Eres el líder y tienes responsabilidades – diciendo esto se levanta y dándose la vuelta mira por ultima vez a Leo.

– No iras a ese viaje – Leo sintiendo que su mundo se iba a bajo recuerda la frase que le dijo a rafa y lo que sintió cuando se fue _lo deje ir _

– Lo siento padre pero me iré hoy y nadie cambiara esto – diciendo esto se levanta y antes de salir Splinter le grita

– ¡Si CRUZAS ESTA PUERTA NO PERTENECERÁS A ESTA FAMILIA! – todos escucharon ese grito y todos mirando a Leo este solo miro a Splinter sin ningún signo de debilidad.

– Que así sea – diciendo esto salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta fue a ver a sus hermanos.

– ¿Leo estas bien? – leo mirando a su hermano asiente

– Si Mike estoy bien – Al viendo a Donnie mira a leo y este asintiendo toma sus cosas.

– Espero que nos llamen para saber como va todo y si tienen problemas ya conocen donde estamos – Mike diciendo esto abraza a Leo y abraza a Al para ir a ayudarle a leo con las mochilas dejando solos a Al y a Donnie.

– Bien muchas gracias Al por todo y por los libros – ella escuchando lo ultimo suelta un suspiro

– Oh no te preocupes – Donnie al escuchar esto la toma los brazos

– No Al esto significa mucho para mi, no sabes todo lo que había soñado con estos libros y ahora que alguien me los da no puedo aceptarlos – ella mirándolo con una sonrisa pacifica hace que le suelte los brazos

– Bien Donnie no te preocupes por eso, no me cuesta nada regalar y lo sabes – diciendo esto abraza a Donnie y el correspondiéndole el abrazo sonríe.

– Entonces gracias por el regalo – ella mirándolo ahora a los ojos le besa la mejilla provocando un rubor en las mejillas de ambos y ella susurrándole algo en el oído se suelta y despidiéndose de Mike se fue con Leo.

– ¿oye Donnie porque estas sonrojado? – Donnie sin hacer caso corre a su laboratorio y agarrando los libros toma las tapas y agitándolos hace que una carta que caiga.

El al abrir el sobre vio tres papeles, el primero con instrucciones, el segundo con aplicación y el tercero era un mensaje de Al que era privado. Al terminar de leer Donnie el mensaje guardo el sobre en el libro y hiendo a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama mientras miraba el techo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes – si que lo hago Al… si que lo hago

Cuando subieron al tren Leo miro a Al que traía una sonrisa y Leo con curiosidad le pregunta el porque de la sonrisa y ella sin decirle mucho se dio vuelta pensando en lo que decía la carta.

_Querido Donnie espero que estés bien y que puedas leer lo que te escribo con facilidad, mi genio favorito y mi maestro consentido, no sabes cuanto me da vergüenza decirte esto pero tendré que decírtelo antes de irme._

_No me gustas, no me encantan… yo te amo y espero que algún día tú amor sea correspondido._

Ya eran las doce de la noche y Alicia recibió un mensaje, Leo como estaba dormido ella pudo leer el mensaje con facilidad y al ver de quien era leyó el mensaje.

_Tú también me gustas mucho Alicia… mi pupila y mi mejor alumna preferida... te corresponderé con mi mayor felicidad. _

Ella al leer esto se emociono pero en el momento que quiere responderle sintió que no debía hacerlo, ella relacionándolo ha que tenia sueño y que era demasiado pronto esperaría para mañana aunque dudara un poco, mirando a Leo lo vio enterrado en su asiento con una capucha grande y acurrucándose en su brazo el la abraza y ella se durmió pero al despertar vio a leo ya despierto pero soñoliento.

– Alicia bienvenida a Miami

* * *

**Cooni fghjk: jajaja suele pasar lo de los gritos pero aqui tienes la respuesta sobre donnie y Al, próximamente se sabrá ya mucho de su paradero o por lo menos de los lugares donde dejo su marca o huella, rafita... lo golpeare de tu parte aunque se merece mas de unas cachetadas y/o bofetadas jajajaja no pero esta bien. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchos besitos, abracitos y cariñitos para tí.**

**dany fan TMNT : si lo del tiempo es necesario para la historia ya que mi historia se efectuara alrededor de tres años donde ocurrira toda la accion y este es solo el primero, sobre que le encuentren, si tienen planes pero falta todavia para esto, jajaj no te preocupes porque suele pasar lo de la internet... ya espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchos abracitos, cariñitos y besitos par tu de parte de Lou.**

**A todos los demas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Comenten si tienen dudas, criticas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa porque las acepto mientras sean constructivas... eso y saludos, besitos, abracitos y cariñitos de parte de Lou.**

**Lou se despide**


End file.
